True Colors (Mindless Behavior)
by corruptwriter
Summary: I had no other place so whatever. Princeton of Mindless Behavior has a best friend. One he hasn't seen in 5 yrs. When they meet up again feelings he never knew were there surface and changes everything. Will their relationship change from friends to something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Princeton**

Me and the rest of MB are in rehearsals learning the new routines for our tour and practicing. It's a lot of work but we love doing it. We just finished going through the choreography for Girls Talkin Bout and Hello, so now we're taking a break. I was sweating a little so I grabbed a bottle of water and stood in front of the fan for a few minutes.

After I went into the break room where everyone else is and plopped down on one of the couches next to Ray-Ray.

Our choreography came in a while later. "Nice job you guys. Everything is looking great." he said.

We were so tired, all we could do was mumble.

"Don't worry, all of your practicing is done. All you have to do now is a wardrobe fitting and radio interview before you go on tour. And you have a good amount of free time too." said our manager Maria coming into the room.

"Good" said Prodigy.

Roc was listening to music now and was close to falling asleep.

Ray-Ray was fixing his braids.

Prodigy was texting and I was looking for something to eat.

"Oh, Princeton?" called Maria

"Yeah?"

"Your mother called while you were practicing"

"What did she want?"

"I'm not sure. She wants to tell you herself, so call her back"

I was a little nervous."Did she sound mad?"

"No. She sounded excited for some reason"

Now I was confused. "Um...I guess I'll call her now"

Maria left with the choreographer and I grabbed my phone from my bag. I called my mom and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey mom. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I just have some good news"

I let out the breath I was holding in, relieved that I wasn't in trouble or anything.

"What is it?"

"I'm just going to cut to the chase...Taylor is coming home!"

"Tay?". I didn't really believe my mom. She's been gone for practically 5 years.

"Yes. I was talking to her mother and she told me that she's coming back home. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course. It's just that I'm kind of shocked When is supposed to be here?"

"Let's see, today is Thursday...I think the latest would be Saturday morning. I told her mom that she can call us whenever it's a good time for us to come over."

"Alright mom. I'll see you later"

"Ok. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat back in the couch. Prodigy looked up from texting. "What was that about?"

"My mom just told me that my bestfriend is coming back."

"Bestfriend? You never told us about anyone." said Roc

"I don't know why I didn't mention her before. I guess 'cuz she was around, I didn't have anything to say about her."

"It's a girl?" asked Ray-Ray

"Yeah"

"Is she cute?" asked Roc

I looked at him. " 1- I haven't seen her in like 5 years and 2- She's my bestfriend, why would I be thinking about how cute she is?"

He shrugged. "She's still a girl"

"Are you going to go see her?" asked Ray-Ray

"Yeah, she's supposed to get here Saturday morning"

"What's her name?"

"Taylor"

"Can we come too?" asked Prodigy

"Sure"

"Where was she?"

"She was accepted into this boarding school, some people came looking for her. I don't remember why though"

_**5 years earlier- Narrator P.O.V.**_

_**Jacob (Princeton aka Puffles) - 9- 10 yrs old**_

_**Taylor (Jade) - 12 yrs old.**_

Their parents were close so when they all started having kids all of the kids spent a lot of time together. But when Jacob and Taylor were born they became best friends. Taylor was 2 years older than Jacob but that never mattered to them.

What made Taylor go away was that she went to a boarding school. She was a child prodigy, exceptionally smart. They had her do tests meant for older kids and she went above and beyond their expectations, so it was decided that she would go to a gifted childrens boarding school.

She was excited to go but extremely sad to leave Jacob. He was sad for months until he got a surprise. On his tenth birthday, she came to his party. They were so happy to see eachother. She even brought him presents: a t-shirt from New York where the school was and an action figure from his favorite cartoon.

But the thing he loved the most was a necklace she gave him. It had different color beads on it with a circular shaped piece of an elephant tusk in the middle her father had given her.

"Here"

"What's this?"

"One of my favorite necklaces"

"But if you like it so much, why are you giving it to me?"

" Because, it'll prove that I'll come back. And when I do you can give it back"

"Ok. You promise you'll come back?"

"I promise"

"Taylor? We have to go" her mother called looking for her

"Bye Jade"

"Bye Puffles" she was the only one he let call him that but he always scrunched up his face at the name.

She hugged him and then ran to her mother. He looked at the place she ran, then looked down at the necklace in his hand.

He still has it and he kept safe in a box under his bed, waiting for her to come back.

**How was this? I kept thinking of this idea and it took me a while to actually write in down. If you're having questions about the weird "nicknames" here's the answer. Taylor is called Jade because of her insanely unnatural but cool green eyes and Princeton is Puffles because of his hair.**

**Anyways...tell me what you think and I'm open to suggestions and requests for future parts of the story.**

**-DHU aka corruptwriter**


	2. Chapter 2

___**I know I just updated this but there was an error pointed out to me and now it's fixed.**_

_Hey everyone! It took me a while to finish this. More like 2 days! Between school and my homework and my other stories, I got kind of sidetracked but here it is. I already have plans for future chapters and hopefully get them done soon. Oh and as I was just about to upload this chapter I saw a review from **TeamMindless143. **Thnx for the support, I appreciate it. Mindless Behavior is friggin awesome, just saying. Enjoy :)  
_

**Taylor**

I can't wait to see everyone. I've missed them so much. And I finally get my own room back. I live in the attic of my house, it's really cool in there because it's super wide. I have one area with my bed, a wall and then I have an area similar to a living room with a TV, couches and and a couple chairs and space for my desk and equipment. While I've been away, I took up classes to become a DJ. It's amazing and I'm ridiculously good at it. I played at the school dances and even got credit for it.

It's 7 in the morning. I was asleep for a lot of the ride. Staring out the window of the train, I think about what I'm gonna do first. _Hang out with my family. Eat everything in the house. Redecorate my room. Go shopping. See what friends I still have over here...Speaking of friends, Jacob. Or Princeton. I knew he had major talent but I never thought he'd do something like this. Mindless Behavior. Hmmm, when I first heard about them I checked them out, but once I saw him, I almost DIED. I couldn't believe it. My Jacob on TV, although he was in that Gym Class Heroes- Cupid's Chokehold video._

**(If you didn't already know, GOOGLE IT, WATCH IT! He looks so adorable :)!)**

I haven't spoken to him in such a long time and I've really missed him. My uncle LoZo (Lorenzo) is part off their management team and he tells me different things about what they're doing and stuff like that. Hopefully I'll get to see him, but since they're musicians and everything, I don't think that'll happen very soon.

We just pulled into the station and everyone begins to gather their luggage. I have two bigs ones, my record case (for DJing) and my backpack. One of the people with luggage carts came around and helped me with my luggage. "Do you need a cab, miss?"

"No thank you, I being picked up at the entrance"

He nodded and began rolling the cart in that direction. I remembered when I was leaving to go to school 5 years ago. I was scared and excited at the same time. I was scared because I've never been without my family before but excited because I've never left California and was curious to see what New York was like.

Getting close to the entrance I could see my mother searching for me. My mother was from India. Her name is Padma. I inherited some of her looks, actually I look a lot like her when she was younger. Long black hair, lightly tanned complexion, same body type although I'm a little more toned because I dance. I was beyond happy, so much I felt like I was about to cry.

"MOM" I yelled as I ran to her. Her beautiful smile appeared on my face as she rushed to meet me. I ran right into her arms for a hug. She held onto me tight and didn't let go for a while. Eventually she pulled back a little to get a look at me. "My sweet girl" she said with her accent. I've always loved that about her. Even though she came here when she while she was in college she never lost it.

"Mom, I've missed you so much. I have a lot to tell you."

'Of course you do. But first let's get you and your things home. The luggage cart man followed us outside to the car where my father, Ernesto, was waiting by. I left my mothers side and sped over to him. He picked me up and spun me around. Once my feet touched the ground he hugged me properly. "There's my girl".

"Hi Dad"

I had to look up at my dad, he's pretty tall. I'm 5'7, so right now I'm up to his chest. He's black and Hispanic. I get my height from because I'm taller than my mom, I think she's 5'1 or something like that. He has curly hair that's low and a beard.

Between both of my parents, all of their kids look pretty interesting but in a good way.

My dad got my bags and put them in our car. I was looking at everything that I remembered and saw some new things on the way home. I couldn't wait to see my brothers and sisters. Two of my brothers, Ricky and Steven and my sister Lyssa moved out while I was gone. Now it's only my sisters Hannah, Corin and I along with my brother Keith, Corin's fraternal twin.

We pulled up to the house and it looked the same as when I left. As my dad was carrying my two suitcases to the door, my little sisters Corin 9 and Hannah 12 came running out and almost knocked me over.

"Tay!" they screamed and giggled.

"Hey you two. Look how big you got!"

"I know" said Hannah. Her hair was a dark brown that stopped just above her shoulders and had brown eyes. She looked more like Dad.

"You're not gonna leave again are you?" asked Corin. She was so cute. Her little chubby cheeks surrounded by a mess of brown curls and light brown eyes staring up at me.

I squatted down to her level. "Not for a long time"

"Yay!" she squealed.

Everyone pitched in an carried something inside where I got a suprise. Practically every part of my family was here. My brothers and sisters, cousins, uncles and aunts, my grandparents, and a few of my friends and friends of my parents.

It took a couple of hoursbefore everyone was really satisfied with my being back and decided to leave. Now it's just past noon and I started to get hungry.

"Mom what's for dinner" I asked while walking into the living room.

She chuckled. "You just got home and your already trying to clean us out?"

"Hey it's not just me, Ricky and Steven haven't stopped eating since I got here."

"Well, I'm not sure. What do you want?"

"Actually I was hoping I could make my lasagna."

My parents and my sister Lyssa looked at me funny.

"What?!"

"You can cook?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes and very well if you must know."

"Let's put your skills to the test then, because I getting hungry myself."

"Ok you and Lyssa go get what you need from the supermarket." She said while reaching for her purse.

She handed me 50 dollars. "Thanks mom. Come on Lyssa"

**Princeton**

I was so nervous on the way to Taylor's house. I don't know why though. I mean she's my best friend, I should be excited. I guess I'm nervous to see what's she's like now, since we've been apart for so long. Also because I wasn't sure how she was gonna take the whole MINDLESS BEHAVIOR thing.

It was 1:30 when we pulled up to the house, I calmed down only slightly because I was familiar with the house. The rest of the guys, my mom and I got out of the van. My mom was in the front, walked up to the door and rang the bell. A moment later the door opened and behind it was Taylor's mom.

"Alicia!"

"Padma!"

They hugged and laughed.

"Its been so long"

"Too long. Come in" Mrs. R said

She shut the door and turned to look at us and her eyes fell on me. "Hello Jacob"

"Hi Mrs.R, it's nice to see you."

"You too. You've grown into a handsome young man"

I smiled. " Thanks"

"And who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Ray- Ray, Prodigy and Roc Royal"

"Hello ma'am" they all said

She had an amused look on her face. "I've heard those names before. My daughters listen to your music. But those aren't your real name are they?"

"No ma'am. I'm Craig"

"I'm Chresanto"

"And I'm Raquan"

"Well it's a pleasure you. But I know why your here. Taylor went to the store with Lyssa. She plans on cooking tonight. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

We all nodded "yes"

"Good. I'll just call them and tell to bring in some extra food." she began walking away but turned back, "Go on outside or in the living room until she comes."

Mom walked away with her into the kitchen.

"Come on" I said and they follow me. I knew every inch of this house. We made our way to the backyard where Taylor's older brothers were. I introduced everybody and we hung out.

**Taylor**

"Mom called, she said to pick a little more supplies because we have 5 extra people for dinner" I told Lyssa.

She left the cart with me and doubled back to get some more of the things we already picked up. We walked up to the cash register and waited in line.

I knew two of those guests were Jacob and his mom. And I'm guessing the three were the other guys. I was excited to meet them. From what I say on TV and YouTube, they seem like they're a lot of fun.

I was getting impatient and so was the cashier. This old man in front of me was taking forever trying to sort through the stack of coupons he had. As he handed over the pieces of paper his wrinkly hands trembled.

Soon we're in the car on our way back home when Lyssa interrupted by daydreaming.

"What?"

"I said are excited to see Jacob?" she asked

"Yeah"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her looking at me funny.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. I was just wondering if you still had a crush on him."

I didn't respond. I was trying not to blush. I couldn't believe she still remembered.

"I know what you're thinking. I wouldn't forget something like that or any of the talks we would have"

"I do still like him. But it's not like I can do anything about."

"You could still tell him" she offered

"No I can't. He's my best friend and I don't want to make it awkward between us"

"You have a point. But don't you think you'd feel better if you told him?"

"Maybe, but I don't want to risk it. I'd rather be friends than to ruin our friendship"

**Princeton**

I had to go to the bathroom so I went into the house and used the downstairs bathroom near the kitchen. Once I was done I washed my hands and opened the door. As I was closing the door back, I heard a giggle behind me.

When I turned around, I was met with a pair of bright green eyes. Taylor... she looked...amazing. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top underneath a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black and white Adidas and her hair was tied up with her bangs going across her right eye. Along with some rubber wristbands with words on them and a silver heart shaped necklace. I've always had a crush on her from the time we first met. I was too nervous to say anything before. But maybe I could now. I just stood there staring at her with my heart bouncing around in my chest.

She noticed me staring and broke into a huge grin.

It took me another second before I said something. "H-Hey Taylor"

She giggle again. "Hey Jacob. Or is it Princeton?" she said smiling. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white.

I laughed. "For you it's Jacob"

Before I could say anything else, she was hugging me. I didn't react right away, but soon I was hugging her back. We stayed like that for a while. She pulled back first and I saw that she looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just really missed you"

"I missed you too. How are you?"

"Good. Boarding school was actually pretty awesome. What about you?"

"Same for me. The group is doing really well. Actually they're outside, you wanna meet them?"

"Sure, let's go"

She grabbed my hand and started walking outside. I swear it just got hotter in here. My heart jumped again.

When we got outside, the boys were hanging around the basketball court she had back here. She was still pulling me until we got a couple feet away from them and stopped suddenly. She looked a little nervous.

"Are you worried they're not gonna like you?"

"No. It's like before, I'm not that good with new people so..."

Now it was my turn to pull her. "Come on"

As we got closer the first one to notice us was Prodigy. He walked over to us.

"Prod this Taylor"

He was looking at her funny and I didn't like it.

"Hey, I think I've seen you on YouTube"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have videos of you dancing and doing different stuff with music, right?"

"Yeah"

"You're on YouTube?" I asked her

She nodded. "I took dance classes at school and me and a bunch of my friends ended up forming a group and posting the videos. And I had music lessons for different instruments and singing and my favorite, learning how to be a DJ"

**_Damn this girl is just full of surprises today_**. "Wow. You've been busy"

"I know but it was so much fun."

By now Roc and Ray-Ray came over. "Hey" they both said

"Hi, I'm Taylor"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ray-Ray

"Taylor. I've seen some of her videos on YouTube" said Prodigy

"What kind?"

"Dancing, singing, playing instruments. And then my friend has a channel where he does short films and I'm in some of them."

"Cool. Can we see any?" asked Roc

"Sure. Follow me"

She started walking towards the house and we followed her. She brought us up to the attic. I've never been up here before, it looked pretty cool up here. There were a lot of seats, a flat screen, and desk with a Dell computer on it.

"Have a seat"

She walked over to her computer and started typing then turned the TV on. She came over and sat on my right on the couch. She had the laptop in her lap so I'm guessing it's hooked up to the computer.

A video came up with her and some other people dancing to Runaway by Kanye West. They were doing moves in time with the beat, starting off slow then getting faster, flips and a mix of different dance styles. They were really good but most of my attention was on Tay.

She had a lot of talent and I don't know if she really noticed but she was like the center of attention, and that's a little different than the girl I knew back then but people do change.

A couple hours went by, Tay went down stairs to cook. We were using her computer and watching TV when Roc asked me, "Do you know if she's single?"

"No. And don't even try anything" I said looking at him seriously

"What? I was only asking." he said

"Sure"

I could feel him looking at me. "What?"

"Do you like her?"

"No. Why?" I hope he couldn't tell I was lying.

"Well you got a little defensive"

Prodigy and Ray-Ray jumped. "You kinda did man" and "He's right"

I narrowed my eyes at them. "I don't, end of story"

They looked like they didn't believe me but dropped the subject.

Soon Taylor came up and told us dinner was ready. She made lasagna and there was garlic bread to go with it. There were people scattered all over the kitchen sitting at the table or the island or anywhere with a seat.

Everyone had plates and I swear on everything that when everyone, including me, took their first they all made that satisfied moan when you taste really good food and it was REALLY good.

Once the initial shock wore off, everyone started chowing down. Slowly people sunk down into their seats. Tay broke out laughing. "You guys are so fat" and that made everyone else laugh.

"Well that was fantastic. I think I'm going to bed now." My dad got up and kissed my mom goodnight and said he see her upstairs.

I chuckled as he hugged her and said goodnight to the others.

Eventually people started leaving. Tay's older brothers and sister left and promised to come back soon. Her little sisters were sent to bed. Now it was just my mom and her mom talking, and the guys and I and her playing around.

I got up to go ask my mom a question. "Mom, do you think I could sleep here tonight?"

They both smiled. "I figured you would. Just in case I put a bag with some things in the back of the out and get it."

"Thanks mom" I said and ran out to the car. Sure enough there was a bag in the back of the van on the floor.

As I got back inside, the guys were getting ready to leave. "I'll see you guys later. Bye mom"

**Taylor**

I was so excited. Me and Jacob were having a sleepover just like we used to. And like old times we sleeping in my room. It was so funny today when he saw me. I could tell he was shocked and he ended up staring. I wasn't surprised for obvious reasons, but he so much cuter in person. His hair grew A LOT but it was incredibly adorable. He was only slightly taller than me. He had on a blue v-neck and cargo shorts with some Jordans along with a dog tag necklace.

As we were going up the stairs, my mom told us not to go to bed too late. But we would anyways.

I changed in the bathroom connected to my room and Jacob came in when I was finished. I was wearing a purple tank top that said "Cool Story, bro" in white letters, black shorts and I took the thing off my hair and left it in the braided bun I put it in. He had on a black wife beater and blue basketball shorts. We had a whole bunch of junk food and decided we would watch movies and play video games. Soon a little rivalry began which resulted in a tie. After that we started talking about the years we've been apart and what we plan on doing.

I don't know exactly when it happened but I was sitting on one of the couches with my feet resing on the table in front of me and Jacob was laying down with his head in my lap.

There was a comfortable silence between us before he broke it.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

I looked down at him. "Just...I still can't believe my best friend is famous. I mean I should have expected it but...it's still hard to believe"

"I understand. What do you think about us?"

"I think you guys are really good. All of you have so much talent and are special"

"Awwwww you're making me blush" We both laughed

"I bet you just love all of those girls screaming for you at all of your performances"

He chuckled. "Of course, it's any normal guys dream to be wanted by so many girls. But seriously, there's only one girl that I want" **Shit. Did I really just say that?**

"Ok, this I gotta hear. Who is she?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Who said I'm telling you?"

"Well I'm your best friend so..."

"Sorry but I'm not saying anything"

I sighed. "Puffles..."

He acted like he was annoyed but I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to laugh. "Don't call me that..." he whined

"I'll call you that as much as I want"

"Stop calling me that it's embarrassing."

"Too bad"

"I'm serious"

"If you such a big problem with it...make me" I challenged with a smirk on my face.  
He gave me "Oh really" look and stood up. "You asked for it" he said before he started tickling me. I was laughing really hard by now. I managed to get away from only for a second before he chased me and tackled me onto my bed. I could hardly breathe from laughing so much.

"Jacob stop!" I begged. He laughed at how out of breath I was.

"Fine"

I decided to get him back so I knocked him off the bed but he pulled down with him where I ended up beneath him. We started laughing hysterically at ourselves. He pushed himself so that all of his weight wasn't on me.

We calmed down and I tried to get my breathing back to normal. My eyes were closed and I could feel him staring at me. Slowly I opened my and met his brown eyes. His eyes were so sexy. Did I really just think that. I guess I should just stop denying that I like the boy.

We just looked at eachother for what seemed like an eternity until I had the sudden urge to play with his hair. I started twisting a curly strand around my finger.

He smiled down at me. "Having fun?"

"Yep. Your hair is awesome"

"I know"

We were quiet for a while and once again we began looking into each other's eyes again. We sat up, facing each other and before I could stop myself I hugged him again. This time he reacted way quicker and brought me close. I buried my face into his neck and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

When we pulled apart he asked me, "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy"

"Me too"

Suddenly I got an idea. "Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure"

"The reason I wanted my room up here is because there's a hidden room"

He looked confused. "Really? Where?"

"Up" I said getting up and practically dragging him with me. I pulled him over near my closet and pushed into a panel in the wall. I made a motion for him to follow me and we went inside. There wasn't that much room but it was big enough for me to put some cushions on the floor and for both of us .to fit in here comfortably.

"Nice. How'd you find it?"

"I bumped into the wall and fell in one day." she said blushing

"Klutz" I teased her

She smacked my arm. "Look out that window you dork"

He grinned at me before he turned to look through it. Outside the window was this amazing view of the city. You could all of the lights downtown and on certain nights, a perfect view of the moon.

"Wow...that's amazing"

"Exactly" I plopped down on the cushions in the corner. They were really soft and comfortable. Jacob came and sat next to me. I leaned against him with my head resting on shoulder. He moved him arm so it was around me. He was warm. I began to get sleepy but I had enough energy to start fiddling with a loose string on his wife beater. He reached for my hand and held on to it. Since he interrupted me I started flicking his fingers and soon we were having a little fight. I giggled a little and felt my eyes getting heavier.

Jacob found the blanket I kept in here and pulled it over us. As I was drifting off I could of sworn I felt him kiss my forehead. I dreamed about him that night, just like I did every night.

_**I know, I know. It was ridiculously long but I couldn't stop myself, it just kept coming. Anyways...what did you think about this chapter? I'd love to know what your predictions might be as to what will happen between them. Let me know.**_


	3. Friends? Dancers? Fans and Family?

OK so obviously this isn't a new chapter but I have a question.

I was thinking about bringing some of Taylor's friends in a chapter and want to know if anyone wants to be one?

I'm looking for at least 3 for best friends and some more for people part of the dance crew she's in. I also need fans and maybe some family members for the MB crew. Boys and Girls are Welcome!

Tell me what you'd like to be and if you'd like to paired one of the other guys of MB and who. I would need descriptions, ages, and anything else you think is relevant.

AND if you haven't realized it yet...I'm TeamPrincetion! ^_^


	4. Inside Taylor's Dream

**So...I kinda skipped school to write this. But mostly because I had a minor injury and it just so happens that I had a massive job of cleaning my room today. Anyways, here it is!**

Taylor and Jacob were asleep in their bedroom. Her head resting on his bare chest and her arm around his neck. His arm, around her waist holding her close. Slowly, Taylor began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and struggled to adjust to the morning sun coming through the window.

She shifted a little and that made Jacob subconsciously tightened his hold on her. She lifted her head up to look at him. Looking at him sleeping peacefully made her smile a little to herself. Turning to search for the clock on the nightstand, it read 9:45. Not wanting to wake him up, she gently moved his arm so that she could get up.

Quietly she walked into the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth. When she came out, Jacob was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching. "Did I wake you?" she asked while walking over to him.

He turned his head look at her and smiled. "No"

He got up and met her halfway. His arms went around her waist, her went around his neck. "Morning" he said

"Morning"

As he leaned in for a kiss, she tapped on his nose. "No kisses till you brush your teeth" she giggled out.

He pouted. "Please?"

"Nope. Now go brush your teeth while I go make breakfast"

That made him happy. "What are you making?"

"Hurry up and you'll see"

"Alright, Alright" he said and playfully shoved her, which she ended up swatting him on the butt.

Down in the kitchen, Taylor was busy making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. A plate was ready for Jacob by the time he came down. When he saw the food, he looked like a little kid on Christmas.

Once the food was done, Taylor was washing the dishes when she felt arms grab her waist and light breathing on the back of her neck. She smiled. "Can I help you?"

"You still owe me a kiss" he stated simply

She dried off her hands and spun around.

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

"Well let me fix that"

They closed the space between them and...

Taylor woke up.

_**;) Sorry if you were expecting something a little more... graphic but that's how it's gotta go. **_


	5. Some of the results

HEY EVERYONE! The next chapter is almost done, I'm just getting some things straightened out first

Ok so as of right based on what I got, I have all the friends and couples:

TeamMindless143 and Roc Royal

Mykah Lenae and Ray Ray

airprincess23 and Prodigy

I'm still looking for dancers, family and fans if you so choose.


	6. Sorry

Hey everyone.

I didn't get a chance to finish or upload thanks to Hurricane Sandy! I didn't have power and ended up having to go uptown just to get some heat. And I didn't have for this whole week but I have to start back on Monday. But I finished the chapter and hope you guys like it.

I also hope you guys will read my other Mindless Behavior story- If We Ever Meet Again- it's mostly for the Roc Royal fans but obviously everyone can read it. The next chapter for that will be up soon.

-DHU aka corruptwriter


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is. Once again it's really long but it has some good stuff in it. I'm really anxious for you guys too find out the future conflict between Princeton and Taylor, it's funny but at the same time very bad for their relationship. Or is it?

**From what you read in the last chapter, the dream was cut short. But don't worry, there will be some coming up eventually. Also I would like to point out something that I didn't make clear in the previous chapters. Right now Jacob and the rest of MB just turned 15. Taylor is 16 but is turning 17.**

_Recap: Taylor was dreaming about Jacob and right when they were about to kiss, she woke up._

**Taylor**

I woke up from my dream. The sun was shining into the little room. I looked over at Jacob, he was still sleeping. _That was the best and most detailed one yet. I need a shower._

Without making any noise I left the small space. Digging through my closet I picked out my black Evanescense hoodie, a blue tank top to wear underneath it, black denim shorts, and a pair of Converse.

In the bathroom, I turned on the shower and started taking off my clothes and took my hair out of the bun to wash it. When I let the braid out the hair fell to right above my butt. It's shiny and midnight black. One halloween when I was at the boarding school, I was dressed as the girl from the Grudge and won a prize for best costume.

** Just in case you don't know, it's a horror movie about a Japanese woman who was murdered by her deranged husband, stuffed into a bag and put in the attic. And he also killed their son by drowning him while he was taking a bath. And once you go looking for her, she won't stop until your dead or missing. (To this day it still freaks me out ): )**

I spent 20 mins showering and washing my hair and another 20 mins drying it. I flat ironed it straight and combed my bangs over both my eyes. I finished dressing and exited the bathroom but right when I opened the door, Jacob's hand was in mid air about to knock.

"Oh hey" he said

"Hey, do you need the bathroom?" I said

"Yeah"

I moved out of the way and turned to face him. Once again he was staring at me. "Yes?"

"Your hair"

"What about it?"

"It's ridiculously long"

"So? Does it look bad?"

"No not at all. It looks perfect" he said while brushing my bangs away from my eyes. "But you shouldn't hide your eyes. They're too pretty for people not to see them"

I was blushing _hella_ hard. "Thanks. Um...I'm going downstairs. My sisters are at a playdate/sleepover. My dad's working and my mom's at her friends house, so we're by ourselves for the day"

"Sweet. I'm taking you somewhere today"

"Where?"

"It's a surprise"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you down stairs"

**Princeton**

She looked so beautiful with her hair like that. And I was being honest when I said she shouldn't hide her eyes. By the way she blushed, I'm guessing she believed me.

30 mins later I was downstairs looking for something to eat. Taylor was sitting on the counter eating cereal. She put it down to check her phone and that's when I attacked. I ran over and stole her bowl and started eating. _Awesome, Frosted Flakes._

"Hey! That's mine"

"Not any more" I said with my mouth full

She laughed. "You're gross"

"You know you love me"

"How could I not love someone with milk all over their chin?" she said her voice dripping sarcasm."So since you have a surprise for me, I have one for you"

"What?"

She pulled out one of those big yellow envelopes from behind her back. "Here. I was gonna have my mom mail them to your house for your birthday but I didn't get them done in time"

I took it from her and ripped it open. There were pieces of paper in them with drawings on them: a couple with all of Mindless Behavior, individual pictures of Roc, Prodigy, and Ray-Ray, some of me and her when we were little, a couple of ones of just me and one of her. I had no idea she was such a good artist. They had every little detail and were colored really neat. I was speechless.

"Jacob?"

I looked up at her. She looked nervous.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them. And I'm pretty sure the guys will love theirs too" I put them back into the envelope.

I walked over to her and hugged her while pulling her off the counter at the same time. I spun her around a little and she started laughing like a little girl. "Put me down"

I did what she said, but I didn't let go of her. She started poking her in my ribs. I looked down at her.

"Are we gonna stay like this all day?"

"No. Wanna head out?"

She nodded.

She went over to a key rack and took a set down.

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Getting my keys"

"You have a car?"

"Yep, just got it"

We walked out into the garage and sitting there was a black and silver Chevy Camaro. Once we were in the car she asked me, "Will you tell me now? I mean I do have to drive there"

"Not yet. I'll tell you how to get there"

She sighed. "Where am I going?"

**Taylor**

Jacob was being annoying. I really wanted to know where he was taking me. After driving for an hour I started to hear screaming and a roller coaster.

"Is this an amusement park?"

"Yep"

"Why couldn't you just tell me? And how long has this been here?"

"I wanted to show you something special. I don't know actually"

**Princeton**

Tay pulled into a parking space and we got out. At the entrance I got us the wristbands that would let us go on everything.

Thankfully, the park was pretty empty. I mean I love my fans but I just wanted today to be out me and Tay. We went on a couple rides(no roller coasters , messed around in the arcade, went into this weird haunted house looking thing, ate in the food court. We were going to go play basketball next but Tay said she had to go to the bathroom.

**Taylor**

When I came out the bathroom, I saw Jacob standing near a table. Without him seeing me, I crept up behind him and jumped onto his back.

Luckily he didn't fall over or drop me. He started walking around.

"I'd like a warning next time, you know" he said.

"But it won't be as funny"

"It will be if I drop you"

"OMG that was SO funny" a serious case of sarcasm coming out with my words. If he dropped me on purpose, it would be GAME OVER.

"Whatever"

"Am I heavy?"

"No. How much do you weigh anyway?

"I think 120 or something"

"Sure doesn't feel like it"

"Well that's a good thing. It means you can carry me around longer"

"Don't get your hopes up"

We stayed in the park for another hour then decided to leave. As we were walking to my car, four girls came rushing over.

"PRINCETON!"

All I heard was, "Can you sign my shirt?", "Can we take a picture with you?", "Where are the other guys?", blah blah blah.

I walked the rest of the way to the car and sat on the hood to wait for him. Close to 10 mins later, he came over.

"Sorry about that" he said as he got closer

"No problem, I get. Really, I do"

He looked like he didn't believe me.

"I'm serious Jacob."

"If you say so"

**Princeton**

I love when I get to talk to the fans. It's because of how much they support us that makes us work so hard. But I think Taylor might've been a little mad about it.

In the car it was sort of quiet.

Then she spoke up, "So, are you coming to my birthday party?"

"I didn't know you were having one, but of course I'll come"

She smiled. "Good and since we're talking about it, what are you getting me?"

"Why would I tell you? That would ruin the whole process of surprising you and of you enjoying it"

"Fine. Fine. Don't tell me. Oh bring the guys too, it's gonna be a lot of fun"

"Do you have a theme?"

"Not really. It's halloween so you decide. Dress for a party, not super formal or in a costume but no masks. Just make sure you look good"

"That won't be too hard"

She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Can you say conceited?"

"It's called being confident"

"Maybe a little too much" she said under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

She smirked. "Nothing"

_The next couple of months went by fast. The boys went back to business and every now and then they would come by or call. Taylor was just hanging around with her family and friends and working. The boys tour was getting closer and they would be going all across the country._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Don't worry, the next chapter is on it's way. :) And the next couple start to get really interesting! #EXCITED for you to read what's coming up.

Obviously there isn't any place to put pictures...so, if you want a better understanding of what I'm saying go to story/2014758-true-colors-mindless-behavior to see the visuals I have up and the same goes for my other MB story

story/2440272-if-we-ever-meet-again-mindless-behavior


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I know this has taken for ever and I apologize. I've been busy with school and applying to different colleges. I got a little stuck near the end but it's here. The controversy is getting closer! What do you think is going to happen? Now I have two more things to say.**

**1) All of you people on here are 1000 times better than the people on the other site I post on. I love the response and feedback I've been getting and I truly appreciate it.**

**2) _Not that I'm complaining _but I keep coming up with new stories for Mindless Behavior, so make sure you check them out**

**-PARTY TIME! XD**

**Taylor**

The months flew by and in no time it was October, more specifically the month of my 17th birthday. I planned the whole thing myself and my mom executed everything, and it looked better than I imagined. My uncle threw in his two cents and arranged for my party to be in this huge mansion.** He spoils me worse than my dad.** The whole setting was supposed to be dramatic and elegant. There colored lights everywhere, Couches, curtains, a whole area especially for food almost like a restaurant. There were to side rooms off the main living room. One for the adults and one for the kids. My uncle, even though I'd like to do it myself, hired a DJ. Something about how I won't be enjoying my party the right way if I was standing behind a table the whole night. **Whatever**.

A couple of weeks ago, me and my besties went shopping for what we were going to wear to the party. Brittany, Angela , and Mykah Lenae. We met at the boarding school. We were the only ones from California. The recruiters seated us in the train together. We talked all the way to school and even ended up sharing a room.

Since then day, we've been as close as ever. They were the ones that made me feel better after I woke up one morning crying about missing Jacob.

I woke up on the morning of my birthday in a very cheerful mode. I had a few things to do today before the party. I had to go to the nail salon, then the hair salon, and take my little brother and sisters trick or treating before the party. I promised them that if they didn't get all the candy they wanted, they could get some more when we get there.

It was kind of early, so I guessed I was the only one up. I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and showered, fixed my hair into a ponytail and got dressed. Back in my room, I walked over to my desk and turned on my laptop. I went onto my Facebook and my notification box was blowing up. All of friends from school, my family, and some other people I knew from working wrote on my wall. I was happy so many people cared. I replied to all of them, telling them thank you and that I'd see them tonight. Right when I finished replying to the last one, my Skype started going off.

It said - Incoming Call from : MBPrincetonMisfit

I hit accept and waited for him to pop up on the screen. A minute later, there he was and he looked like he was still sleeping. By the looks of it, he was still in bed.

"Hey birthday girl" he said

"Hey. Are you even awake yet?" I said giggling. His bedhead was ridiculous. But he still looked cute.

"Sort of" he said yawning

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you" he said simply

"How do you plan on doing that when you look like you're going fall out any second?"

"It'll pass"

"So, since you wanted talk...is there something you wanted?"

"Not really. I haven't seen you in a while that's all"

"You make it seem like we haven't talked in ages"

"It feels like it"

"We were on the phone for three straight hours a week ago!"

"Exactly, a week ago. That's a long time"

"Well, I'm not the one getting ready to go on a nationwide tour"

"True, but that's not really important right now. Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun. Wait until you see the place, it looks awesome"

"What time should me and the guys get there?"

I thought for a minute. "Um probably around 8. Yeah, 8 o' clock is good"

"Okay"

Then there was a silence. It wasn't awkward though.

Jacob broke the silence. "Jade..."

Princeton

"Jade..." I started but couldn't finish

I looked at her and she had a small smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing. It's just that no one had called me that in a long time"

"How could I forget? I was the one who started it"

"I remember. Hey what were you about to say earlier?"

"Oh, right...uh I think I'll just wait til tonight to talk"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later"

"Oh Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you do something with your hair, it's looking crazy"

"Well I got right up to talk to you so..."

"Just make yourself presentable please"

"That won't be hard. I mean look at me"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Princeton"

Ever since she came back, whenever she was annoyed, mad, or just wanted to get on my nerves, she called me Princeton. Between us I was always going to be Jacob.

"Look, I'll see you later. Bye birthday girl"

"Bye" she sing songed

The chat disconnected. I leaned back onto my headboard and sighed. I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm just to worried about how she'll react.

Skipping to the party...

Taylor

I parked my car outside the mansion and let Hannah, Corin and Keith out of the car. Hannah was a tiger with her face painted. Corin was a fairy and Keith was a hunter. They looked up at the mansion in awe.

"It's huge" said Keith

"Do you think I could do this when I get older?" asked Hannah

"Of course"

I felt a tugging on my dress. I looked down. It was Corin.

I crouched down to her level. She was very tiny for her age, but it made her look that more adorable.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Is this a castle?"

"No, it's just a really big house"

"Oh, but what if it was? Would that make you make a princess?"

"I guess. But if I'm a princess then you would be too"

"Really?"

I nodded. "Come on, let's go find Mom and Dad" I took her little hand in mine and made my way inside followed by the others.

When you walk in the door, you see people everywhere. On the stairs, on couches, almost every inch of the had people. I took them to where the rest of the younger kids were and went to find my parents. They were talking to Uncle LoZo near the bar.

"Hey you guys"

"There she is" my uncle said. He looked almost exactly like my dad. Only difference is his hair was cut somewhat lower, he had a mustache instead of a beard and a little taller. He was 3 years old than my dad.

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Hi Uncle"

"Sweetie, you look beautiful" said my mother.

"Thank you"

"Happy birthday princess" said my dad

I hugged him too.

"And speaking of princess, here"

My mom took a box off the counter. Inside was a pretty tiara. I looked at her skeptically.

"Won't this be a little much?"

"Nonsense" she took it out carefully placed it on my head.

I pushed it into place. "Thanks mom. Have you seen the girls?"

"Yes they're over by the DJ"

I said goodbye to them and went looking for my friends. I didn't have to look long, I saw a figure in a bright pink dress and white heels bouncing around. It was Angel. Jeez, this girl loves pink. Next to her I saw Brittany wearing an ocean blue dress with a green belt and black heels, and Nae-Nae was wearing a purple dress with black heels with a purple flower in her hair.

Brittany was the first to see me.

"Whoa" she said causing the others to turn around.

"Damn, who you dressing up for?"

I had on a dark red dress with a black second layer underneath. It had a black midsection and black bows around the bottom. It a small lining of lace at the very top and spaghetti straps. I also had black patterned tights and black my hair it slightly up and hung down my back in curls with a black flower at the side along with the tiara my mother gave me. As for accessories, I had on a simple silver rose bracelet, black flower earrings and a red and black choker with a crystal jewel in the middle. And finally I had on heavy eyeliner and mascara that made my eyes even more eerie and my lips a bright red.

Thankfully there wasn't much light over here because I immediately started blushing as I began to think of Jacob. "Nobody. Can't I look special for my birthday?"

"I guess, but I still think you're trying get someones attention"

"Well I think you look amazing" said Angel

"Thank you"

We spent some time talking and dancing until all of a sudden we heard practically every girl here screaming.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Brittany

"I don't know. Follow me" I said.

We headed over to the adults who were just as curious. I found my parents and my uncle right where I left them. "What's going on?" I asked

"The boys are here" said my uncle

"Oh" was all I said.

"What boys?" asked Brittany

"Mindless Behavior"

They all looked at me like I had two head and was breathing fire.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Angel

I guess I'd better tell them. I brought them over to a quieter corner.

"I have something to tell you guys. Remember that day when I was crying about missing my best friend?"

"Yeah, his name was Jacob" said Nae-Nae

"Right. Well he's Princeton from Mindless Behavior"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and that's why their here. I invited them"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Brittany

"I don't know"

"Have you met all of them yet? The others I mean"

"Yeah, a couple of months ago. They're really fun"

"So, can you introduce us?" asked Angel. They all looked really hopefully. They are huge MB fans. Angel likes Prodigy, Brittany likes Roc and Nae - Nae likes Ray.

"Of course. Besides I want you to meet Jacob"

They all squealed and hugged me at the time.

Once they let me go I said, "Let's go see if we can find them"

We pushed through people looking for them along the way. I saw them over by the tables covered in gifts people brought me. I pointed. "They're over there"

They followed my hand and as soon as they saw them, they started fixing their clothes. I rolled my eyes. "You guys look fine. Now come on"

As we made our way over to them table. They all had presents for me.

"Hey guys"

They all turned to face me. They had big smiles on their faces. "Happy birthday!" they said together. I looked them over. Jake was right, he and the rest of them looked good. And of course Prodigy and him had on sunglasses even though it's dark now.

I hugged them one by one, leaving Jacob for last. He hugged me really tight, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I started to pull away but his arms lingered a little before he let go completely.

"Guys, these are my friends. Brittany, Angel and Nae -Nae"

They all greeted each other. We stood there talking for a while. Jacob was being a weirdo because he kept looking at me and looking away when I caught him. I nudged him. "What's your problem?" I asked smiling.

"You look...really beautiful"

My face might've been as red as the lipstick I had on right now. He was the one person that complemented me, and I actually believed what they said.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself"

He nodded and smirked. "Are you wearing a costume or just dressed up?"

"A little of both. I'm a vampire princess"

"I like it"

Some time later, the DJ called for everyone's attention. "Can I get everyone to come near the booth please?" People moved towards the center of the house where his station was situated.

"Now is everybody having a good time?" he asked and everybody cheered "That's what I like to hear. Question. Where's the birthday girl?"

My friends had to be the ones to point me by making an unnecessary amount of noise. I gave all three of them death stares before heading up to the stage. Someone helped me up the stairs and I awkwardly stood next to the DJ. I don't have a problem with people looking at me if I don't have look back at them.

"Okay. I know you're wondering why I brought you up here. A little birdie told me that you know a thing or two about this right here" he said gesturing to the turntables and soundboard and other stuff.

I nodded. "I learned a couple of years ago and I did do a party at my school and worked at some events"

"I also heard that you wanted to be up here tonight"

"Yeah, but someone thought that would be wrong for me to do" looking directly at my uncle

"Well, I'm curious to see what you can do. How 'bout you guys? Should she give us a sample?" he asked the crowd and they agreed.

Out of nowhere, my laptop was being placed on the deck and hooked up the speakers and other equipment. The DJ handed me the headphones and moved to the side.

My favorite thing to play is dubstep. I absolutely love it. Scrolling through my playlist, I looked for a good song. I found it. I played **Moar Ghosts and Stuff by Deadmau5**. Instantly people started dancing. Then I jumped to the **Dirtyphonics remix of Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites by Skillrex,** and my ultimate favorite **Cozza Frenzy by Bassnectar**. Then I finished with the** dubstep version of Ellie Goulding's Lights by Bassnectar**. The whole I was dancing and that is what makes it so fun.

I let the song ride out then stepped back and looked at the DJ.

"Well, tell her how she did people" and everybody went nuts, screaming, whistling, stomping, every noise possible.

I took the headphones off and handed them back to him. He patted me on the back and said, "Nice job"

I needed to go to the bathroom. There was a small line at the one downstairs so I went to one upstairs. Back out in the hallway, I saw a balcony at one end and decided to check it out. There was a table and two chairs, and built-in high bench connected to the wall on the longest side. It overlooked the back of the house which had a gigantic swimming pool. Past that was a good view of LA at it's best during the night. I was leaning on the rail when suddenly I felt an arm around my waist which caused me to immediately tense up.

"Relax. It's just me" _Jacob_

"You scared the shit outta me Jacob" I said smacking his arm

"Sorry" he said chuckling "What are you doing out here?" he said as he put his other arm around me, hugging me from behind.

"Just looking" I said "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you"

I turned around to face him with him still holding on to me. "Well you found me"

"Really? I didn't notice" he said making us both laugh. Then I remembered something.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something?"

Yeah but..."

"What?"

He didn't continue. I took his sunglasses off so I can look him in the eye. "Tell me, Puffles"

He glared at me. "You're lucky it's your birthday, 'cuz I'm letting that one slide"

I scoffed. "Thank you, you're the bestest friend in the whole world" I said like a little girl and kissed him on the cheek. The look on his face made me laugh. "But seriously, what is it?"

"I knew I would have a hard time telling you, so I wrote it down and put it with your present"

"Okay"

"Let's go back downstairs. Give me those" he said taking his sunglasses back

As soon as we reached the bottom of the staircase, the girls appeared looking at me funny.

"Hey Princeton, could we borrow Tay for a second?" asked Angel

"Sure" he turned to me "I'll be over there"

"Okay"

When he left they dragged me BACK upstairs into one of the rooms and it just so happened that it had couches in it.

"What were the two of you doing up here?" asked Brittany

"I came up to use the bathroom because of the line downstairs. Then I went out to look at the balcony. He told me he came looking for me and we were talking"

"Oh and what were you talking about?"

"Why are being so nosey?" I asked them

"We're just asking"

"I basically asked him what did he want to talk to me about"

"And?"

"He told me it was hard for him to say so he put it with my present"

"Want to go look at it?"

"No. I'll look at later"

"Tay?"

I looked at Brittany. "Hmm?"

"Do you like him?"

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering. Since we like the other three, I was thinking about you two"

I sighed. "Yes"

"Really? Does he know?"

"Of course he doesn't"

"Well, why don't you tell him?"

"Because. I'm scared"

"Scared of what?"

"Finding out how he feels"

I felt like I was about to cry. I always thought about telling him but I felt that if I did he'd hate me. A few tears fell from my eyes as I thought about not being friends with Jacob anymore.

"Why are you crying?" asked Nae- Nae

"I like him so much. Ever since we were little. I can't lose him, he's too important"

They left it at that. Eventually we went back down to the party. Now it was time to bring out the cake.

It was huge. It had 4 layers of sheet cake decorated in Halloween colors with a skull on top that had "blood" coming out it mouth. Seventeen candles were scattered around it mixed in with sparklers. The crowd sung Happy Birthday while I blew out the candles. As I went through each candle, I thought of a wish. I wished for me and Jacob to be together somehow.

After the cake was cut, Jacob and the boys came up to me.

"Hey guys. Having fun?"

"Yeah. We're having a great time" said Prodigy

"You killed it earlier on the stage" said Roc

"You got skills" said Ray-Ray

"Thanks"

"I hope you don't mind but your uncle wants us to perform" said Prodigy

I gave him an amused smile. "It's fine. I'm sure all the girls here will appreciate it"

We all laughed. "What's funny?"

I looked for the voice. It was my uncle. "Oh we were just talking about you. You're making them work?"

"I asked them if they wanted to, so don't act all smart"

"Yadi āpa aisā kahatē haiṁ" (If you say so)

"You know I don't understand Hindi"

"Duh"

He shoved me a little. "Guys go get ready"

They said bye to me. My uncle turned his attention to me.

"Now I have a present for you"

"What?"

"Well. I wasn't sure what to get you at first. But then I thought, since you're not in school anymore , it would be something you'd like"

I waited for him to continue. "I asked Ernie and Padma if it was alright to go on tour with the boys. They said yes. But I'd need your help"

"With what?"

"I'd like to put you in charge of them. You all seem to get along pretty well"

"I guess I could handle that. What would I have to do?"

"I'll make a list for you. So you want to go?"

"Yes" I hugged him tightly. "Thank you"

The boys were almost ready to start. Just as I thought, all the girls started freaking out.

Brittany, Angel, Nae-Nae and I made our way to the front of everyone. I wanted to be able to hear them. They started hyping up the crowd.

I could hear the beginning of **#1 Girl** coming through the speakers but then they made the DJ stop. The reason why? Prodigy and Roc jumped off the stage and brought me onto the stage. The song started over and the boys started dancing around me. I shook my head and laughed but clapped along with the song. I didn't want to be up here, but soon I relaxed. And I think they were planning on keeping me up here the WHOLE time because they did **My Girl and Hook it Up **and now they were doing **Uh Oh**. I started dancing with them while they were doing **Girls Talkin Bout**. I could see a few girls looking at me all stupid because they aren't up here, but that's not my fault or my problem.

The party continued for a couple more hours, then everyone started to leave. My parents had to help me carry some of my presents home in their car because people brought so many. By the time we got home, it was near midnight. Everyone else went straight to bed, but I stayed up going through the gifts. There were CD's, books, clothes, jewelry, all kinds of stuff. The presents from my family were some of the same things other people got me but my parents gave me $200. My friends got me really good ones. Angel got me that Gorillaz hoodie I've been wanting for the longest, Nae- Nae got me a snapback that said DJ JadeEyes on the front and Brittany got me a dress her sister made. It was black and made with lace and some other type of fabric and the skirt of the dress had pockets.

Then there were the presents the boys got me.

Ray Ray gave me sketch book with some sketches he did in them and they're awesome.

Prodigy got me a chain with dog tags with places they've been or stuff they did.

Roc got me a Mindless Behavior snapback with all of their names on it. That made me laugh.

But Princeton's gift made me want to cry. First of all in the box, he put the necklace I gave him five years ago and it was in perfect condition. Then there was another necklace in there, it was red crystal heart on a silver chain and it had a space missing from like a key was supposed to go in it and there was a key but it was green. But above all, what made me tear up was the letter that was in the box.

_There were so many things going through my head, and that made it so much harder for me to figure out what to say. We grew up together and you became one of the most important people in my life. When you went away to that school, I was highly upset. Having your necklace, reminding me how much I missed you, that was hard. Everything was boring and it didn't really get exciting again until I got picked to be in Mindless Behavior. That was a big moment for me and I beyond happy._

_And when my mom told me that you were coming back, I couldn't believe it but I was really happy. And spending all that time with you since you've been back, made me realize that I never want you out of my life like that again. I know there are those times where we get on each other's nerves but it's what we do. We bring out the best in each other and that's why I love you._

_Nobody can replace you._

_The heart necklace I gave you, I have the key that would go into it. I have a heart too but a green one and I put the key for it on yours._

I fought the tears hard and I managed to stop them from falling. I had no idea that he missed me as much as I missed him. It was around 1 and I wanted to talk to him. On Skype it said he was still on, so I called him.

He popped up on my screen.

"Hey"

"Hey, so I see you're wearing the necklace. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"So my uncle's present was interesting. It's a trip"

"Really? Where?"

"With you guys...on your tour"

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack. He's putting me in charge of you guys"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey, I'm just repeating what he said"

"Well, I guess that just means we get spend more time together"

"I know right. I'm going to have so much fun _working_. You're going to be having all the fun"

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you have a good time"

"I appreciate it. So when are you leaving anyway?"

"Friday afternoon. We get to Washington in about a day. We're taking the bus"

"Okay, I guess I have to get my stuff together since it's Saturday"

"You got some time"

I carried my laptop over to my bed.

"So did you have fun at your birthday party?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun"

I involuntarily yawned.

"Sleepy?"

"A little"

"Go to sleep. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"How 'bout you just come over here"

"Okay, but are you going to feed me?"

"Possibly"

"Then I'll be over there tomorrow. The guys might come too"

"That's fine"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

I closed my laptop and put it on my nightstand. I turned my lights off, got back on my bed and stared at all the christmas lights I put all around my room. I thought about Jacob and how in the letter he said he loved me and all I could think about was that he doesn't love me the way I love him.


	10. Chapter 10

Princeton

I was beyond excited that Tay was coming with us on our tour. Now I get to wake up and see her face every morning. It's around 1 right now and we're heading to Tay's house to pick her up.

When we were on Skype last weekend, I was kind of nervous. I wasn't sure how she was going to react to the note I put into the box. Even though she didn't mention it, overall she seemed pretty happy. And I'm still confused on how she's supposed to be "in charge" of us.

We pull up and I could see her outside sitting on the hood of her car. Me and the guys hopped off the bus. On the ground next to her were two duffel bags, a smaller suitcase and a book bag.

"Hey guys" she greeted us with a huge smile on her face. One thing that I've come to notice and love is that Taylor's one of those girls that look good in anything. Right now she had on a faded blue sweatshirt that a picture of one of the dwarfs from Snow White and under it said Grumpy, sweats and blue hi-top converse. She had no makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun with her bangs going across her left eye.

"Geez girl, did you bring your whole closet?" asked Ray-Ray jokingly

She giggled. "Hardly"

"What is all of this?" Roc asked

"Stuff" she said simply. She jumped off the car. I could hear footsteps behind us.

"So you must be Lorenzo's niece. Nice to meet you, I'm Kenneth"

"Hi. I'm Taylor" she shook hands with him.

"I'm glad they sent another person to help out with these monsters" he said.

"That bad?"

He nodded. Ray came over and started bugging Kenneth, so he put him in a head lock.

"Well, I'll try and make it easier on you"

"I appreciate it. You all set?"

"Yep"

He let go of Ray. "How about the 4 of you make yourselves useful and help her with her bags"

We all took a bag and carried it onto the bus. We introduced her to some of the other people on the bus on our way to the back where the beds were.

"So you'll be sleeping here. Prince is above you. I'm over on the next side of the wall and those two are across from you" said Prodigy

We put her things in the storage space in the cabinets underneath the bed. All of the other guys went back out front but I hung back.

She was digging through her book bag. It took her a minute to realize I was still here.

She looked at me curiously before speaking. "What?"

"You didn't give me my hug" I said and fake pouted.

She giggled and rolled her eyes but hugged me anyways. I locked my arms around her waist while she lightly wrapped hers around my neck. Because she was stretching her arms up, her shirt followed. I pulled back a little and my hands were resting at her sides touching her skin. Her hands were now on my shoulders and she looked up at me expectantly.

We just stood there looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Without really realizing it, my thumbs were tracing circles on her stomach right above her hip bones. I saw something in her eyes, something I couldn't place. Taylor brought her hands down and wrapped her arms around my back and laid her head on my chest. I brought one of my hands up to her face and moved her bangs out of the way.

"What did I say about your bangs?"

She laughed a little and said something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

She looked up at me. "It's my hair and I'll do what I want with it"

I smiled down at her. "Whatever"

I pulled back completely and her arms dropped to her sides.

"Come on" she told me. She grabbed her phone and her laptop and headed outside with me following behind her.

Taylor

I don't know what just happened back there. Every time I hug him, I seem to fall harder. When I could feel his hands on my skin, I felt like I was burning. And how we were just looking at each other for that long period of time, I got a serious case of butterflies in my stomach.

Out front I sat at the table next to the table and turned on my laptop. Checking my email, I saw that my uncle sent me a list of all the things he wanted me to do, people I needed to know with contact information, schedules and a whole lot of other stuff. I was putting the numbers into my phone when someone sat down neat to me in the seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it was Roc. He was looking at my screen.

"What's that?"

"An email from my uncle telling me about everything I'm supposed to be doing?"

Then I remembered something I saw from the schedule. "Don't you have work to do, like school work?"

"We did it already. We started at 6 this morning since we were leaving later on in the day. And your supposed to check it"

"Okay, give it to me. I'll check in a little bit"

I spent the next 10 minutes reading the rest of the email.

"Taylor?"

I looked over the top of my screen at Prodigy. "Hmm?"

"I forgot to say "Thank you" for that drawing you did of me"

"Oh yeah, they were dope. I hung mine in my bunk" Roc chimed in

"You're welcome"

"We all did. Those things were nice. Where'd you learn to draw like that?"

"My brother at first. But then it got better when I had art class at school"

"That must of been a good class then"

I smiled. I started going through the papers Roc put next to me.

Math, English, History and Science

I decided to take a break. Outside the window, I saw that we were on the highway. I've never really been anywhere else besides LA and New York, so I pretty excited to be going to all of these different cities.

**I know it's kind of short but hopefully by the end of today the next chapter is either halfway or completely done. I spend over an hour this morning writing this. After the next chapter, I'll drop some hints and I'd like to know what you guys think is going to happen.**

**-CW**

**By the way, did anyone watch Mindless Behavior on their Ustream last night? I was having a moment as soon as I saw them pop up on the screen**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I'm just having a rant moment right now. I've come to realize that at first "True Colors" was my first Mindless Behavior fanfic. Soon it increased and I currently have 4. Now I seriously think I have a problem because I'm working on a new one right this moment and soon another one. I think (hopefully) that that will be the last one so that I can give you the stories.

So...

1) True Colors

2) If We Ever Meet Again

3) Blind **NEW! **(Sort of)

4) A Twisted & Demented Love Story **(NEW!)**

5) Set Me Free, Give Me Your Heart

6) Me and You **_(Might change the title)_**

**_I don't what the f*** I'm talking about most of the time. My mind is on overload 24/7, it's exhausting._**


	12. Chapter 12

_Taylor_

It was starting to get late. The sun was almost completely gone and the sky was a mix of purple and orange. I changed into a striped sweater dress and laid on my stomach in my bunk, texting my friends.

**[Text Convo]**

**JadeEyes: Hey guys**

**PinkAngelWings: Hey girlie!**

**DOMOSWAGG: Wassup**

**Rocs#1Girl: Hey, wat took u so long?**

**JadeEyes: Sorry. I was busy**

**DOMOSWAGG: Doing wat?**

**JadeEyes: Checking the guys work **

**PinkAngelWings: How is the trip?**

**JadeEyes: Fine. We're still driving.**

**Rocs#1Girl: Where r u going again?**

**JadeEyes: Washington **

**JadeEyes: like in Twilight, not D.C.**

**Rocs#1Girl: -_- That is SO funny**

**JadeEyes: I'm just sayin**

**DOMOSWAGG: Do they have a show? **

**JadeEyes: Yeah, the day after we get there**

**PinkAngelWings: Sooo...how is Jacob?**

**JadeEyes: Fine**

**Rocs#1Girl: Anything special happen?**

**JadeEyes: Possibly**

**DOMOSWAGG: Spit it out**

**JadeEyes: I will 2mm**

**PinkAngelWings: NO NO **

**DOMOSWAGG: Excuse me?**

**Rocs#1Girl: I can't...WE can't wait that long**

**JadeEyes: I'm sorry but it's 2 much 2 type**

**JadeEyes: I'd call but the guys r around; I'll 2mm when they're busy**

**DOMOSWAGG: Fine, but you tell us as soon as you can**

**JadeEyes: Okay. I'm going to bed**

**ALL: Talk to u 2mm**

**[End Convo]**

I climbed under the blanket, put my headphones in my ears and covered my eyes with my arm.

I'm not sure how much time passed but in between songs when I heard something, so I paused the music.

"Psst"

I moved my arm and didn't see anything.

"Pssst"

I shifted in the bunk. I rolled my eyes. Right at the edge of the bunk, I see this fools hair hovering in the space separating the beds. I threw the covers off me and got up.

I put my feet on my bunk to raise my self up to see him. He was laying on his side just waiting on me.

"Can I help you?" I asked him

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you just calling me?"

"How do you know I was calling you?"

"Well, there are four of you okay? And last time I checked, one was out front eating and 2 were in the back playing games. And the most obvious one is that we're the only ones in here"

All he did was smirk at me.

"So, can I help you?"

When he didn't answer, I sighed and dropped down. I sat down on the bed and started messing with my phone. He came down a minute later and sat next to me facing my direction. I moved over and leaned up on the pillows.

"I'm still waiting" I said without taking my eyes off the screen

He still didn't answer. I finally looked up and noticed that he was staring at me...well he was staring at me but not at me. He was looking somewhere else.

"Jacob"

No answer

"Jacob"

No answer

"Jacob" this time snapping my fingers in front of his face

He looked at my hands then at me. "What?"

"I was calling you"

"Sorry. What happened?"

"You still haven't answered me"

He didn't seem to remember.

"I asked you "Can I help you?" like twice. This the 3rd, can I help you?" I said laughing a little.

I was looking at me phone again.

"That depends"

"On what?"

I heard him move, but didn't think anything of it.

"Jacob, if I-"

I didn't finish my sentence because when I looked up again his face was a couple inches from mine. I mean if either of us moved a certain way...we'd be kissing.

LIKE THIS: ( o_) (_o ) - ( o_) (_o )

My heart was beating pretty fast. Our faces were practically touching and we're just looking at each other.

"What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're all up in my face because?"

I felt his hand on my chin.

There was this loud thump from the back and he looked back. Then I heard walking. He looked me in the eyes, down, then back up and before I could really react, he kissed me on the cheek. He got up and climbed back onto his bunk.

Right after that, Prodigy and Roc came in making mad noise.

I poked my head out. "Why are you so loud?"

"I just beat Prodigy in Madden 5 times" said Roc

"He lyin'"

"No, I'm not"

After slap boxing for half a minute, Prod went out front claiming he was starving. Roc came and sat down on my bed.

"You ever play?"

"Yeah, but I play basketball more"

"I got that. Think you can beat me?"

I shrugged.

"Let's find out"

I thought it about for a minute.

"Okay"

I followed Roc in the back. There was a wrap around couch and huge TV. They had the Xbox hooked up lying in the corner. I was glad Roc asked me to play because I needed something to get my mind off of what happened just now. Thinking about that made me think about what happened earlier and I got "excited", if you know what I mean.

I picked a spot across from the TV and sat crossed legged. Roc tossed me a controller and put in NBA Live 2K13.

He went with the Clippers and I went with the Lakers.

We started playing and it was going down. In the midst of all of this Prod and Ray Ray had came in. I wasn't even playing attention. 6 games and 3 and a half hours later, it ended up with me winning.

I handed the controller to Ray and walked out. I walked past Jacob and he was sleeping. I went into the bathroom then outside to get some water. Kenneth was knocked out on one of the couches. I looked at my phone, it was almost 9:30.

In the morning, the guys have a radio appearance at YNWL (96.5 FM), then a two meet and greets/CD signings, one at a mall and the other at a store. The next night they had a show. I have a lot to do before all of that. This afternoon I called the hotel, the mall manager, the store owner station to make sure everything was ready.

I talked to the lady in charge of wardrobe; tomorrow we were going to finalize all of the boy's outfits for the show. I was tired. I threw the bottle in the trash and went to sleep.

**Princeton**

I don't know why I did that. I just really wanted to kiss her…

The way she was laying there...and she was biting her lip without noticing it. I couldn't really focus, and I if I didn't hear the guys coming I would've probably kissed her. The whole time she was blushing. It seems like she's always does it when it's just the two of us.

I wonder what she's thinking.

I saw her go in the back with Roc. As she walked pass, I looked at her ass. I'm not even gonna try to defend myself against that.

I started falling asleep after a while but when I was really about to fall out, I felt someone playing my hair then I felt lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes slightly and I could see her walking away.

I was happy that she did that, I would've been happier if she did it when I was awake but still she she did. But then that got me thinking...did she do because I did, was she being nice or does she like me?

_Taylor_

I woke up to someone poking me. I rolled over with my face in the pillow.

The poking continued. I lifted my head up enough to see who woke me up.

It was Ray Ray. He looked sleepy.

"What?"

"We gotta go"

I let my head it the pillow and layed there for another minute. I sighed dramatically but started to get up. It wasn't the fact that I had to get up, it was that I had a little problem. Remember earlier when I mentioned how I got "excited"? Well, it got way worse while I was sleeping, thanks to a VERY inappropriate dream. I was still feeling it as I moved around, sort of uncomfortable.

I grabbed my socks and Converse and put them on. Roc was still in bed, Prodigy was just getting up and Jacob was in the bathroom. Ray had disappeared out front. I made the bed and grabbed a bag.

I didn't bother brushing my teeth since I knew I was just going to go back to sleep anyway. I walked off the bus with my bag and sat on a bench. Eventually everyone was off the bus. Kenneth came over to me.

"It's about 2 right now. Come with me to get the keys"

I picked up my bag and followed Kenneth inside.

We went to the check-in desk. A man came over to a computer as soon as he saw us.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked

"Hi. I need to check-in" said Kenneth

"Okay. What is the reservation under?"

"Mindless Behavior"

He began typing.

"Yes. We have 4 rooms - 2 doubles one suite and one single"

He typed some more and then went into this drawer and pulled out keys.

"Here you go, sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you"

"Alright. Enjoy your stay"

"Thanks"

We started back outside. Kenneth handed me a key.

"You have the single"

I laughed. "I would think so"

He laughed too.

Back outside everyone was wandering around aimlessly.

Kenneth told me him and the other guys would have the two doubles and the boys would have the suite across the hall. My room was at the end of the hall.

He distributed the keys. "Obviously we're all tired so go to bed. But at..."

He looked at me. "When is the thing?"

I grinned. "We have to be at the radio station at 12:30. Be ready and downstairs by 10 and we're leaving a little after 11"

"You heard the girl. Now go to sleep"

None of us had to be told twice. I made my way into my room. One of the other guys, Richie, had gave me another one of my bags. I dropped them on the floor, kicked off my shoes, pulled my phone out of my pocket and put on the nightstand. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

[6 HRS Later]

I woke up to bright light. I squinted. Then I remembered that I needed to get up. I dug through my bags and pulled out some black skinny jeans, a short sleeve black and red striped shirt, a black suit jacket, studded belt and put them on the bed. Then I pulled out my underwear, toothbrush and hair stuff, my towel and went into the bathroom.

I turned the knob to get the water hot and started taking off my clothes. I washed hair and everything.

I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me. I took one of the hotel towels and wrapped my hair in it. While my body was drying, I brushed my teeth. I dried my hair some more and then put some stuff in it to make it curly. I got dressed.

I laced up my red Doc's, added some bracelets and a necklace. I threw my laptop, phone, keys, charger and other stuff into my bag. I sprayed some perfume on self, tossed my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my bowler hat and left the room.

**Princeton**

It was just before 10 and everyone except for Taylor was downstairs. Kenneth told us we were eating before we leave so we all went to the hotel dining room. The group claimed this space in the corner and waited for a server. A few minutes later, Tay finally showed up and I could see what took her so long. Her outfit fit her well. Her jeans hung around her hips so there was a small part of her belly showing from beneath her shirt.

When she got to our section she said, "Morning"

Everyone greeted her back and kept talking. She sat at me and the guys table, in the booth seat next to me. Soon the waiter came and we told him what we wanted. From the time she sat down, Tay was glued to her phone.

I looked down and I could see some of her lower back. I was still talking to Prodigy but at the same time I was moving hand towards her back. I slowly moved my hand along her back, causing her to jump.

She reached her hand around and grabbed my arm. She looked at me. "Stop"

She wanted to laugh, I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything"

I did it again and she smacked my leg. "Stop it"

She moved back in the seat and leaned back. I left her alone after that until I felt something in my ear. I jerked my head away. Then I heard giggling. I loved over at Taylor who had a grin on her face.

I was about to say something but the food came.

We were having a good time, clowing around around because there was no one else here.

"Taylor, what are we doing today?" asked Prodigy

"First you're going to do a radio interview, and later you have 2 meet and greets with a CD signing"

It was time for us to leave. Outside there was a van waiting. I love being on the radio, the energy is awesome.

**_First of all...IT'S 2013! I'm on the EAST COAST so to everyone else, it's coming up. Now about the story...I gave you something to work with, but it only gets more interesting :)_**


	13. Update (sort of)

Hey everyone! So I haven't forgotten about this story. I've gotten busy with school and trying to update my other stories. We are approaching the epic turning point of the story. You find out the problem in a few chapters. In the mean time, if you could do me a favor I'd appreciate it. If you don't already know, I have several more Mindless Behavior stories up. Check them out, they're just as (or getting close to being) interesting as this one. Tell people about? And I also have other stories from different shows and stuff of that nature that are really good too. Anyways. True Colors will get updated as soon as possible. I'm trying to give you short chapters, because I find those very aggravating if the story is really good. Expect it by next week at the latest. And if it's not too much trouble...comment on it? I love hearing from you guys. Later -CW aka DHU otherwise known as Courteney


	14. Chapter 14

_Tada, Here I am! Just kidding._

_Long time no read!_

_The important thing here is that this a new chapter! I'm getting highly annoyed because I'm stalling the conflict so much because I'm trying not to give too much away. I want you to find everything out at one time. I think you're going to love it ...or hate it since it's not a good thing but whatever._

_Anyways I'm going to try and keep updating as much as possible. You might possibly get a new chapter by the end of the week...if I can get some feedback. _

_COMMENTS ARE NOT ILLEGAL Y'KNOW :)_

_And comment if having a Q & A with me might interest you. It's just an idea. _

**_And just a little peek into my life: My senior trip is this Friday. Hopefully it goes good._**

_Anyways...stop reading this and check the chapter out._

_-corruptwriter_

_A/N: As you know, this is a Mindless Behavior Fanfic. Some of the things in this story is not real, so don't get offended. Okay? Okay._

We were in the van driving to the radio station. Me and the guys were pretty excited because we always have fun at these kinds of interviews. It was around 12 when we got there. Kenneth, Tay and all of us went inside. The staff greeted us and we went into a little green room waiting to go on.

30 mins later...

We're all crowded around the table, sitting in front of mics.

"Welcome back, it's Big Easy coming at you from 96.5 FM. And here we go, this is what all you young ladies have been waiting for. Mindless Behavior is in the building"

"Hey everyone" we all said

"It's nice to see you guys. What's going on with you guys?"

"Well we're beginning our tour here in Washington. We have two CD signings today" said Roc

"Where can Team Mindless find you guys?"

"Downtown in "The Downtown Beat" and on the East Side in "High Level Sound". We'll be downtown around 2:30 then we hit the East Side around 5" said Ray

"I expect the streets to be flooded"

"Yeah. And we also have our show 2 days from now" I said

"Do you guys have plans for anything in between now and the show?"

"We just plan on relaxing, having fun. The tour just started and it's already been a blast"

"Now, I know you get asked this all the time but things can change. How are things with the ladies? Any girlfriends or crushes?"

"No girlfriends. Crushes? I think somebody has one, I'm not gonna say any names...(cough) Princeton (cough)" said Roc

The studio erupted in laughter.

"Princeton?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that true?"

"Possibly but I'm not getting into it"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get her into anything. And I don't want to scare her off, we're in a good place right now"

"I get that. Is she famous?"

"No"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Taylor get up and walk towards the door with her phone next to her ear.

"Is she cute?"

I chuckled. "She's beautiful"

Taylor

I got up and walked outside the office. Since the boys were preoccupied I figured I'd call the girls and let them know what happened.

I called Nae-Nae since I knew she'd have her phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey"

"Chick, it's about time. We've been waiting forever. Hold on" I could hear her yelling for Angela and Brittany.

"You're on speaker"

"JADE SPILL" Angel yelled

I walked to an empty hallway and sat on a bench.

"First of all, don't be yelling all up in my ear"

"I'm sorry. I just really want to know"

"We all want to know" I heard Brittany say

"Sshhh. Anyways here's what happened"

I told them about everything that went down from when I got on the tour bus, all the way to this morning at the hotel.

"Sounds like somebody's having fun" said Brittany

"A lot of fun" added Nae- Nae

"Shut up"

"So what are you going to do?" asked Angel

"What do you mean?"

"Well based on what you just said, it sounds like he like you"

"Are you sure? When I first got back, he mentioned a girl that he liked but he wouldn't tell me when I asked. And today on the air, he admits that there is someone, who isn't famous. Do you think he was talking about me?"

"Yes, I do"

"Yeah, you should talk to him. Try to make him admit it"

"I don't know. What if I'm not the girl he's talking about? This could make things awkward and I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all"

"We can give you advice and suggestions but at the end of the day, it's your decision. Just think it over"

"But don't take too long...You don't know what could happen"

"Okay. I'll talk to you guys later"

"Alright. Call us if you need anything"

"I will. Bye"

I made my way back to the radio room. I was really confused right now. I took my seat next to Kenneth and I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the interview.

Jacob

I saw Taylor come back in. She looked really lost and sad. If we weren't doing this interview, I'd go talk to her and make her feel better.

{1 hour later}

We were on our way to go eat before the first CD signing. We stopped at this diner. It was already set up for us to be there, they had sectioned off the area for big groups. Everyone found a seat. I looked for Tay and she was off in the corner by herself. I walked over to her and knocked on the table. She had been looking out the window so her head whipped in my direction.

"Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head.

I slid into the booth next to her.

"Tay?"

She looked at me. "Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Now why don't I believe that? Oh, I know, you look like you're about to cry"

"I'm fine, Puffles"

"I told you not to call me that. One of those was from your birthday" I said while smacking her leg twice.

She laughed.

"I'm fine, alright Jacob"

I looked at her for a while. "Fine"

The boys rushed the table right after we were done talking.

"Taylor, you ever been to one of our shows?" asked Ray

"No"

All of us looked at her like she was crazy. "Please tell me you're joking" said Prodigy

"Sadly I'm not. When I was at the boarding school, we weren't allowed outside the campus unless it was a trip"

"You're going to be at all of our shows, right?" asked Roc  
"Duh. I one of the people helping you get dressed"

"And what are you doing after?"

"I don't know"

"Well can you watch?"

"When I can, I promise"

{At The Downtown Beat}

Taylor

I was safely standing at the side, watching the chaos in front of me. I have no clue how many people...excuse me girls were either in the store or trying to get into the store.

The boys were in the middle of a mob. I would only get glimpses of them before the wall closed in on itself again.

I was thinking about earlier when Jacob tried to ask me what was wrong. I hated lying to him, but I can't let him find out about how I feel before I know what I want to do.

Boredom was slowly overcoming me so I decided that I was going to just listen to music. I climbed on top of one of the low walls in the store and sat down. I put my headphones in my ear and played Ritual by Ellie Goulding.

Time passed and I watched as every girl one by one went to the table, talked to the boys, took pictures or got their stuffed signed and left with the biggest smiles on their faces. A lot of them were crying or should I say bawling their eyes out. Some even fainted.

Soon it was time for us for to head to the East Side.

And the girls here were worse than the last set.

Girls chased the van down the road. They tried pushing past the security to touch them. I just made sure I got my behind inside before I got crushed.  
The took a break from signing autographs after being there for an hour. Once the last group of girls finished they locked the doors.

The boys got food while they were on break. I was walking around the store looking through the different genres of music. I turned around and glanced over the store and my eyes fell upon Jacob.

He caught me looking at him and winked at me. I smiled and blew a kiss at him. In all the years I've known him, I've never seen him blush. But right now, he was really red. What the hell was that?

**So what do you think? There is way more to come! Please, Please, PLEASE! Comment? Favorite? And tell anyone who is apart of #TeamMindless to check this and my other Mindless Behavior stories out...including you!**

**_-corruptwriter_**


	15. Chapter 15

This is a chapter...I'm doing it right this minute but I just needed to say something.

So I check the views I get every chance I get...everyday?... but this sort of shocked me. I knew that True Colors had a lot of views and for the total amount of views kinda made me have a pause moment.

Currently, True Colors had broken **1000 **total views. 0_0

My head exploded slightly but in a good way.

I absolutely love you guys for this. Hopefully we can keep the numbers growing (as long as I can update as often).

Once again, comment, check out my other Mindless Behavior stories, and spread the word. PLEASE?

Two more things:

1) I have yet another Mindless Behavior fanfic coming out called **Curse of the Red Moon**. It's a combination of Little Red Riding Hood and _Mindless Behavior. __**Blame my English teacher for having us stuck on Fairy Tales AND more importantly Little Red Riding Hood for like 2 months!**_

Anyways look out for that.

And 2)...The new album? Ever since I found it on my Spotify, I haven't stopped listening to it. And if you read this story from the beginning, you would know that I mentioned being #TeamPrinceton. So when I listened to Brightside...and heard him singing by himself...I ALMOST DIED.

Anyways let me stop digitally drooling.

And also an UPDATE ON True Colors:

I know I keep mentioning it but we are that much closer to the "incident". I have been impatiently waiting for you to find out. Hopefully, it'll appear in a few chapters, depending on how I write them.

I'm just saying...if there are any Teen Wolf fans reading this, read my story Second Chances. I think you'll like it, the 4th chapter is going to be exciting.

Now,

Later for now,

CW


	16. Chapter 16

OMINOUS VOICE: It's time.

So...it's finally here! The dramatic part of the story I've been dying to tell you guys since I started writing this. Just so you, I was SO excited and inspired and it may have taken me a while but I managed to get 3 chapters out of me...well 2 and half. I would've had the 3rd new chapter but I got side tracked and only thought of it this morning. I was a little too excited cuz I went and got _**All Around The World**_and haven't stopped listening to it since I got it. And I'm trying hard as hell to go see the movie.

Anyways, I'll be back at the end of the chapter.

Showtime

**Taylor**

It's 3 hours before the boys' concert. I made sure that their outfits were ready and in their dressing room. And now I can't even find them.

I'm walking around, looking into every office and room. It was only when I heard familiar screaming that I went towards the stage. Sure enough, they were there running around the stage like a bunch of fools.

I walked right to the middle of the stage. Right as Roc was about to run off, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. He stumbled but caught himself before he fell.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Sound check"

"This...is sound check? I can hear you all the way in the back"

"You see what had happened was, I was practicing going down the slide and Prodigy had put his foot in front me right when I hit the bottom so I tripped. And you know I don't play, so I ran after him, and we bumped into Roc and he joined in"

I laughed a little. "Just hurry up. I have to make the clothes are good before the show starts"

"Iight"

I saw Jacob sitting on one of the staircases. I went behind him and sat down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his right shoulder.

"Hey Princey"

He leaned back against my knees.

"Hey"

I started humming Hold me Down by College Boyys while I took the clip out of Jake's hair. I started from the front and pulled his hair back. His head fell backwards and he stared up at me.

"Shouldn't you be doing your sound check?"

"I did mine already"

"Then come on. I need to see if the clothes are okay"

"Okay"

I stood up and went towards the others. "Whenever you're done, just come to the dressing room"

"No problem"

Me and Jake walked quietly to the dressing room. Once we got there, I rummaged through the clothes rack and a box of shoes to find his clothes.

They are wearing camo cargo pants, black short sleeve shirts, black boots, and dark green sleeveless hoodies.

I handed him the clothes then shoved him into the changing room.

He came out a little while later. I walked over and started adjusting a few things.

"Does it fit okay?"

"Yeah"

Eventually the other three came in and I checked their clothes too.

{Skipping to when the show starts}

"Are you ready for...MINDLESS BEHAVIOR?"

The crowd is ridiculously loud. The boys come out a minute later and in the words of Ray-Ray : TURNED UP

I watched from the dressing room on the TV. An hour and a half later they came in all tired.

These sweaty boys decided to crowd around me. EWWWW!

"Eww. Move. You guys are all sweaty" I said flying off the couch.

"It's not our fault. It's hot out there" said Prodigy

"Don't you dance? You should be used to sweat" said Roc

"Whatever. It's _my_ sweat, okay?" I went over to the other couch and sat on the arm.

They wandered around drinking water, going to the bathroom, or just hanging on the couch.

"Whatcha doin'?" asked Ray. He snuck up on me so I jumped a little. I was on twitter checking to see what people were saying about them.

"Stuff"

"So, did you get to see our show?"

I looked up from my phone and they all were staring at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I did..."

"A pause. That means there's a "but" coming. Was something wrong?" Prodigy said

"No. There aren't any "buts", it's just that..." I paused searching for the right word. I walked over to the wall and leaned on it. "The four of you are...dirty" I said chuckling a little.

"Dirty?" asked Jacob

"Yes"

"In what sense?"

I looked on YouTube for videos fan had posted from tonight. I found one from the front row and showed it to them. There was a collective "oh".

"Anyways, go change. We're heading back to the hotel soon. I'll be in the van"

I said and walked out.

12 shows and 10 cities later we hit Prodigy's hometown of Philly.

The boys and I have been having so much fun. Like right now.

We're on the bus acting dumb, taking pictures. There was one with all of them in different fight poses. We took pictures together. Some of me and Jacob where his head was on my lap, we both fell asleep with me leaning on his shoulder, one with Jacob leaning against the arm of the couch and me sitting next to his feet with my phone and the last two were him kissing me on the cheek with my face scrunched up and me kissing his cheek with his tongue sticking out.

They posted them on twitter and thought it would be funny to label it as: Princeton and his wifey 3

By the next day, everything was a mess.

Team Mindless was angry about the pictures with me in them. Especially the ones with Jacob.

Somehow they found my twitter name and started threatening me. Literally threatening me.

Fan #1: that ho betta stay away frm ma man.

Fan #2: WIFEY?! Who tha hell iz dat bitch? She betta hope I dnt find ha ugly ass!

Fan #3: When did all dis happen? why didn't he tell us he got a girlfriend? does that mean he lied on the radio?

And it gets worse than that. I put up a front to make it seem like I was fine but on the inside...I was broken and confused.

If it's like that when they think I'm his girlfriend, what would it be like if I actually was?

The boys went on twitter defending me, telling them that we were just playing around. But it only did so much.

It went on for weeks and I continued acting like nothing was wrong.

Before I knew it, we were in New Jersey. The girls surprised all of us by popping up at the hotel. I was glad to see them but I was dreading the moment where they would corner me and ask me if I'm okay.

As I expected, they came to my room around 8:30 at night.

I let them in and we all sat on my bed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to ask me about the pictures?"

"We were. But we figured you wouldn't want to talk about"

"I don't. At least not right now"

"Okay. Well on a better note, do you want to do more dance videos?"

"Sure. Let me look through my playlists"

For the rest of the night we watched movies but I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about the emotions I was hiding behind this wall. Talking would lead to crying. This was worse than the time at boarding school.

15 year old Taylor was really different than me now. I was way more quiet and didn't know much about fake people.

There was a dance coming up. I was just going to go with my friends but this boy named Luke started talking to me.

It seemed like he liked me. I was wrong. It was all for a dare to make the ugly bi racial nerd, me, think that someone wanted to take her to the dance.

When I found out, I was crushed. People were laughing at me.

I got past it though. I went to the dance looking bad. And when he came over to me, trying to make nice with me, I went along with it for a while. I smiled at him and punched him in the face. I broke his nose.

But right now, this is more humiliating. It's on the Internet, and everyone knows that things on there stay there for a long time.

_What am I supposed to do?_

**Jacob**

A week after the twitter incident.

Taylor is my best friend. I know when something is wrong with her and when she's lying to me.

I know that this whole thing on twitter is bothering her because she hasn't been acting the same.

Talking way less than normal. Looking really sad all the time. But the thing that is bothering me the most? She's been avoiding me. In between shows, I barely see her. Whenever we're near each other she won't look at me. And tonight we're doing a show, and she's not here.

The clothes were ready though, but Taylor wasn't here to help or even watch.

_What is going on?_

**Prodigy**

We were going over new choreography for the next couple of shows.

We were on break so I was wandering around the dance studio. I heard music coming from another room and went to go check it out. Through the window I could see Taylor dancing by herself.

I was there watching when Ray-Ray and Roc came over.

She went through the entire dance with no emotion on her face but when the song ended she dropped to the ground and started crying.

We looked at each other confused. We didn't know if we should go in there or just leave her alone.

I was about to say something when Tay's friends came around the corner.

I was feeling Angela back at Taylor's birthday party. I haven't seen her since then. And I could tell Roc liked Brittany and Ray-Ray liked Nae-Nae.

Angela looked in my direction and smiled at me.

"Hey girls" we said

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Um something's wrong with Taylor. We weren't sure what to do"

They looked into the window and their faces fell. The walked around us to go inside.

"Do you guys need help?" I asked

"Yeah, is there anything we can do?" asked Ray-Ray

"No. We can handle it. Thanks" said Nae-Nae and went inside followed by Brittany.

"If we need something, we'll ask, okay?" said Angela

"Sure"

"Bye"

**Brittany **

We dropped our stuff on the floor and rushed over to Tay. We've never seen her this upset before.

"Taylor, please talk to us. You shouldn't keep it in like this"

She sat up and wiped her eyes. They were bloodshot and she was breathing very badly.

"I can't take it anymore. I don't feel right being around him. I'm extra paranoid and don't feel like going anywhere"

"What's been going on?" Angel asked

"These girls have been goin off on me on twitter, through my email and somehow found out my number"

"You can't just let this keep happening, you have to do something"

"And what would I do? Go to the police? I know for a fact that they can't or won't do something about this"

"Have you been avoiding Princeton this whole time?"

"Yeah"

"Why? He's probably worried about you. He is your best friend after all, he can help you get through this. I mean this involves him too"

She started shaking her head.

"No. I can't even look at him without feeling bad. I just can't face him...not with the way things are"

She got up and started putting her other clothes back on.

Taylor picked up her bag and unplugged her iPod from the speakers.

"I have to go" she said before running out of the room.

We ran after her, calling her to come back. She ignored us though and ran out the door.

"What just happened?"

We turned around. The boys we standing there with the choreographer and Kenneth. Even some of the dancers for the tour were out in the hallway.

"I'm not really sure. One minute we were talking and the next she grabbed her stuff and ran out the room"

"Where is she going?"

"We don't know"

Princeton started pacing and running his hands through his hair.

"Is she okay?"

"Depends. She's really stressed out and doesn't want to face anybody"

He leaned against the wall and slid down til he was squatting. He held head in his hands.

"Why won't she talk to me?"

HELLO!

So what do you think? This has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written for a story. I really want to know what's going on in those heads of yours so comment. I'm curious to see what you _think_ is coming next.

And I know this is a little evil of me but I going to hold off putting up the next chapter. Is it wrong that I want feedback? Comments for the next chapter?

And like the last I mentioned it...Thanks to you guys True Colors is over 1,000 total views, making this my most popular story on this site. THANK YOU!

As usual spread the word about my Mindless Behavior Fanfics, please. Don't give up on the rest of them, they well get there.


	17. Chapter 17

I got bored...Don't judge me -_-

Jacob

There was a break in the tour so we decided to stay in New York. That made us all happy but it wasn't enough for me.

It's been two weeks. She still hasn't said anything to me.

It's been driving me insane and I've had enough. It was early in the morning but I didn't care. I texted Taylor while I walked to her room.

WE NEED TO TALK NOW. I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS. JUST OPEN THE DOOR TAYLOR. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON.

I made it to her room and knocked. I wasn't leaving. I knocked a couple more times. Soon I heard footsteps coming to the door. She cracked the door but I could barely see her, I guess she had the curtains closed.

"Open the door, please"

It opened the rest of the way and the light from the hallway let me see her slightly.

I saw her feet disappear and I walked in after her, shutting the door behind me. I went straight over to the window and pulled the curtains apart letting the light in.

I turned around and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with her knees up to her chest. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her face was flushed. How long had she been crying?

I wasn't sure if she was glaring at me or not.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

She didn't say anything.

"What? Is this about the twitter thing?"

Now she looked away from me.

"Talk to me, please. What's wrong? It wasn't that bad"

If she wasn't glaring at me before, she is now. This was one of those "if looks could kill" moments.

"Not that bad?! You don't how bad it is!" She got up and went over to the desk and turned on her laptop.

"Look. You guys may have tried to do some type of damage control, but it didn't do anything. They continuously attack me on twitter, they found out my email and keep blowing up my inbox. I can't even use my phone without it ringing every 5 seconds. I had to turn it off. And to top it all off? I haven't slept in days"

I looked at the screen and I could see the tweets coming in like clockwork.

"Okay, well I was wrong about that. But I still don't understand why you won't talk to me"

"All of this. You. I can't handle all of that anger being thrown on me and..."

"And what?"

"I just don't know what to think. I'm tired of thinking. I didn't know what to do with myself"

"And you couldn't talk to me about this?"

"Yes...No...I don't know. I didn't want to talk about it at all, I just wanted it to disappear" she said and started crying.

I grabbed her hand and guided her over to the bed and got her to sit. I crouched down in front of her.

"Taylor, there's something you're not telling me"

"You wouldn't understand" she choked out.

"Then help me understand"

"No..I can't"

"Yes you can. You know you can tell me anything"

She flew up from the bed and started pacing.

"Whatever it is, I know it -"

"I LOVE YOU OKAY?! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! SINCE I WAS 9 I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU AND IT'S BEEN DRIVING ME INSANE FOR YEARS! I NEVER WANTED TO SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU. AND NOW WITH ALL OF THIS SHIT, I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH IT! I AVOIDED YOU BECAUSE IF THAT'S THE REACTION THOSE PEOPLE HAVE IF THEY THINK I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, WHAT WOULD IT BE LIKE IF I ACTUALLY WAS?!"

"You make me nervous whenever you look at me a certain way or are really close to me. My heart feels like it's about to give out any time you so much as grab my hand. All I can ever think about is how bad I want you to kiss me and a whole bunch of very inappropriate things. The only person I've ever wanted...was you"

Once she finished, she completely broke down. I went over to her and pulled her close. I hugged her as tight as possible while she cried into my chest. When she quieted down, I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and got on the bed too.

I pulled her close to me again and watched as she fell asleep.

Taylor (A few hours later)

I woke up feeling a whole lot better. Then I remembered that I told Jacob that I'm in love with him. Soon I realized that he was holding me. I moved my head to look up at him. He was sleeping. I got up carefully and went to the bathroom. When I came out, I walked over to the mini fridge that was in the room and got a bottle of water.

As I turned around, I saw him wiping his eyes.

When he woke up completely, he looked at me.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How do you feel?"

"Better"

"Good"

"Jake, I -"

He smiled at me. "Do you mind if I say something?"

"Go ahead"

"You told me you're in love with me. I'm in love with you too"

_What?_

"Really?"

"Yeah. For a very long time. And we're both having those same feelings 'cuz, you don't how hard I tried to not touch you the wrong way"

By this time he was standing in front of me. And I was blushing, looking down at the ground.

He took the water out of my hand and put it on the table. His hands reached out to grab my waist, pulling me to him and pressing us up against each other.

"You do know I'm up here right?"

I glared up at him playfully. He started doing the same thing he did on the tour bus. Right when it looked like he was about to kiss me, his phone rang.

He rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Hello?"

He listened for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes" he said into the phone and hung up.

"That was Kenneth. We have some stuff to do today but I was wondering if you'd like to do something tomorrow"

"Like what?"

"Well I was thinking that tomorrow it would just be me and you the whole day. We'd go to the beach, maybe go to the movies, and I'd take you to dinner"

"You'd do all of that for me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to spend the day with you?"

We both walked over to the door. "Think you can be ready by 8?"

"Sure"

"Okay, I'll see you later"

Instead of him facing the door he turned towards me. In one quick motion his lips were on mine. At first I froze because I wasn't expecting it, but I started kissing him back. It wasn't really long, but for right now I'd take this.

I pulled back first.

"Go" I said while gently pushing him towards the door.

"Later" he said and closed the door behind him.

My heart was going berserk in my chest. I can't believe that this is actually happening.

I texted Angel and asked them to come to my room.

Nae-Nae

Taylor wanted to talk to us. I wasn't sure what to expect. She's older than all of us and seemed the strongest in more ways than one. This had to something terrible for her to act this way.

We knocked on her door and she opened right away. She was actually smiling.

"Aren't you gonna come in?"

I realized that we were still standing in the hallway. Inside the room she looked as if nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Angel asked

Taylor was acting a little hyper and that's saying something because that's usually my job while she's the calm one.

She looked at each of us before she spoke.

"Well Jacob came here ridiculously early this morning saying he wanted to talk. He asked me if this was about the twitter thing and told him the angry tweets, emails and phone calls. I started crying and he said that he knew there was something I wasn't saying but I told he wouldn't understand. He was going to say something but In cut him off and told him or more like yelled at him that I was in love with him and everything about my feeling. After that I started crying and he picked me, and put me on the bed where I fell asleep."

"When I woke up and went to the bathroom, he woke up after I came out. I was going to say something but he wanted to talk. Basically he told me he felt the same way. And um before he left, he kissed me."

"Excuse me?"

"Am I the only one trippin' right now? You told him and ya'll kissed?"

"There are no words to explain...I don't even know what to say"

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"No. I actually wanted you guys to come shopping with me. Jacob technically asked me out. And we're going a day long date tomorrow so I need some clothes"

Taylor was blushing like crazy.

"You want us to help?"

"Yeah. We're going to the beach do I need a bathing suit and then we're going to the movies and after that to dinner, so I want to get a dress and some shoes"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go"

****

The Date is coming up...how do you think that's gonna go?


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay so just a little edit...in the beginning I said that Taylor was 5'7 and her mom was 5'1. It became a problem for me because of the way I want the story to go. Since the boys of MB are slightly short, Taylor is 5'2 just like Princeton and her mom is 4'11._

_Moving on...Hey everyone. If I kept you waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry. I have a lot more stories now than before I started writing this. And I'm a little busy with school since I'm graduating in like 5 days...you have no idea how happy I am. When I graduate, you will be getting more updates (hopefully) more often than you do now._

Anyways here it is. The Date(s) Chapter Part 1!

**If you want part 2 of Chapter 16 - The Date(s), then please request it. I wasn't sure if anyone would want to read so it's here if you do. I just warn you it is graphic, so...it's up to you.**

_Beach Date_

I woke up this morning happy as hell. I had a lot of fun yesterday with Brittany, Angel and Nae-Nae. I got this dark blue and white two piece to wear this morning and I found this black dress with lace sleeves and some wedge ankle boots to wear to dinner.

We were going to the movies later. I already knew what I wanted to wear.

It was 6:30 so I got up and went straight into the shower. I got out and put on my bikini then put on a loose grey tank top and some jean shorts over it.

For the movies, I was going to wear this khaki green dress with a black belt and matching shoes.

I didn't bother to straighten my hair since it was just going to get wet. I just put it into a high ponytail and called it a day.

I tossed everything into my bag and waited for Jacob.

At 8 exactly, there was a knock at my door. I went and answered it and there he was in all his goofy glory.

He was wearing green and black swim trunks with a white t shirt, vans and his sunglasses.

"Morning" he said and pulled me into a hug.

"Morning"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me just get my stuff" I ran and got my bag and threw on my sunglasses

"Let's go" I said closing the behind me.

"Your copying me"

"How?"

"Raybans"

"You do know sunglasses were around before either of us were born right?"

"Shut up"

"How come we're going to the beach so early?"

"Less people. I don't want to get interrupted"

He told me the beach was a few blocks from the hotel. Once we got there, we took of our shoes to avoid getting sand in them.

Jacob took me to this secluded part of the beach past some really big cliff hanging over the water.

"And where exactly did you find this?"

"I looked around yesterday"

"Let me guess, you have every part of today planned out, don't you?"

"Maybe"

This part of the beach was amazing. It seemed like no one comes over here.

We both got our towels out and laid them on the sand. He took off his shirt and I couldn't help but stare. I knew he worked out but this was just...I don't even know what the word is.

"Like the view?" he asked smugly

I looked at him and started blushing.

"I'm just asking. It's okay if you like it"

I rolled my eyes.

I pulled my tank top over my head and took off my shorts.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob pause what he was doing. Even with his shades on, I could tell he was looking extra hard at me.

"Something wrong with your eyes?"

He broke into a slow smirk and walked over to me.

"No"

"Then what are you looking at?"

"A beautiful girl with barely any clothes on" he said wrapping his arms around my waist. Once again, feeling his hands on my bare skin was too much. My mind went blank.

I knew my face had to super red right now. Why me?

"Tay?"

I looked up at him.

"You okay?"

I simply nodded. I didn't trust myself enough to speak. I was lost in thought again when I noticed I couldn't feel the ground. I was staring at the ground and the back of Jacob's legs

_This mixed nigga picked me up and threw me over his shoulder -_-_

"Can you put me down please?"

"No, I don't think I can"

"And why not? Why'd you pick me up anyways?"

"Nothing special...we're just going swimming"

"I have legs, boy. You're lucky I'm light"

"I know"

"So why are you carrying me?"

"Because I wanted to do this"

I didn't even get a chance to respond before I was flying through the air and hit the water.

_Jacob_

I planned on having as much fun as possible today. And I was starting it off with throwing Taylor in the ocean.

She hit the water pretty hard. She came up a minute later coughing up a little water.

"JACOB!"

"Yeah?" I said and walked to edge of the sand.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she said while walking towards me

"Because it's funny"

She glared at me. She stopped right in front of me and pulled the scrunchie out of her hair.

"That's funny? So what about this?"

She grabbed both of my wrists, spun me around and pushed me into the water.

I got out of the water and ran after her. I chased her all over the beach before I caught her. She giggled while I drug her to the water.

She fought with me to let her go. I finally let her loose but she didn't move away from me, instead she laid her head and her hands on my chest.

I had put my arms around her waist and rested my chin on top of her head. Her head moved and I felt her lips on my neck. I looked down at her and leant in to kiss her.

I wasn't sure how serious I could get with the kissing so I gave her a quick kiss. I looked around the beach. There was an old married couple strolling down the beach, hand in hand.

Could we be like that someday? I thought to myself Probably. Now that I've got her, I'm making sure I don't let her go.

We kissed again and then spent a couple more hours at the beach. Then we left for the hotel to get changed for the movies.

_Movie Date_

I washed all the sea salt from my hair and body. I straightened my hair then put it in a high bun.

I was wearing a khaki green dress with a black and matching flats. A black blazer and a tribal print bag and I added gold accessories.

The second knock on my door for the day. I opened the door and got a shock. Everyone was in the hallway. Roc, Prod, Ray, Angel, Brit and Nae were standing there with Jacob.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to the movies"

"Um-"

"Don't worry we're not going to bother you, we have dates of our own" Roc said quietly in my ear.

"Okay"

We left as a group and went to the movies. Most of us wanted to see the same thing so we chose Transformers 3.

Once we got in the theater, everyone spread out from each other and the room was pretty empty. Jacob and I sat the farthest from the others in the far right corner.

He had got me popcorn, soda and candy.

"Think they're trying to be nosey?"

"A little. But they have their own business to handle."

"Yeah"

The movie started and the lights dimmed. I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm was around me.

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and looked at the texts I got.

**PinkAngelWings:** Dnt do anything nasty bac there ;)

**Rocs#1Girl:** If I hear sumthin I will come bac there XD

**DOMOSWAGG:** BE SAFE ;)

I rolled my eyes.

**JadeEyes:** Like tha 3 of u shud b talkin. I'm older than all y'all. I hear sumthin it's goin down.

**All**: Luv u 2!

I laughed a little.

"What?"

"The girls were trying to be funny" I said and showed him the texts.

He chuckled.

The movie was really good. I'm surprised that I actually got to see it because Jacob kept tickling me every now and then and we would fight for a few minutes.

On the way back to the hotel, the girls informed me that they'd be going out with us too but it would be just like the movies where we wouldn't be together. We got ready together and I was pretty glad too 'cuz I needed a lot of help with my damn hair.

Several hours later...

_Dinner Date_

For the last time today, there was a knock at the door. One of the girls opened the door. I heard talking and laughing. I was still in the bathroom, finishing my makeup but mostly freaking out. I was really nervous. Earlier in the day was based mostly on fun. This was something totally different.

It got quiet and there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything alright in there?"

"I'll be out in a minute"

I sighed. I couldn't hide in here forever.

I went and opened the door. He had a green shirt with a collar and black tie, underneath a black suit jacket, black jeans with a chain connecting the pockets, some boots and of course his sunglasses.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"Uhh..um..*clears his throat*..Hi"

"What's wrong?"

"You look...I don't have the right word for this"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is"

I smiled.

"Are you ready?"

"One second"

I picked up my purse off the chair and followed him out the door.

They had a big limo waiting down at the front of the hotel.

We drove for a while and even though I was laughing along with the rest of them, I was still freaking out.

I felt someone grab my hand and it was Jacob.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear

"I'm not entirely sure"

He squeezed my hand a little.

"Wait till we get out the car"

15 minutes later we pulled up in front of this massive restaurant. We got out and walked with our dates.

Inside the restaurant was unreal. Chandeliers, dim lighting, everything screamed expensive. The place was amazing.

The others were guided one at a time to their tables but Jacob had me follow him.

"I told them I'd choose a spot"

I had no idea where everyone else was but I guess that's the point.

It was a curved booth seat. We sat in the middle of it.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm just nervous"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just am"

"Well, I'll just have to fix that"

I looked at him suspiciously. Sometimes the way he talks makes it seem like he's got something up his sleeve.

_Jacob_

She said she was nervous. I find it funny how she can't see how nervous I am. But I think it's mostly because I'm sort of treating this like when we perform. I channel everything I'm feeling into excitement and that helps me focus.

I only knew one way to make her not be nervous and that is to annoy her a little. I pretended to look at the menu. I could see her watching me oddly. We knew each other so well, she probably knew I was going to try something.

When she gave up, I quickly poked her gently in the neck. Then I quickly went for her stomach and started tickling her before she could react.

She struggled against me but I kept going.

"Can you stop?" she giggled

"That depends"

She was facing me now so I thought of another trick.

"On what?"

Her dress was kind of short (not that I'm complaining) so my hands reached pretty high up on her leg close to her inner thighs and I got directly in her face.

"Are you still nervous?"

She froze when she realized how close I was and where my hands were.

"Umm...I..No" she stuttered out.

"You sure?"

She was blushing slightly.

She nodded.

I smirked at her. "Good"

I kissed her really quick before I sat in my original spot.

I looked back at her and she was still stuck in the same position I left her in. The corners of her mouth were twitching, I think she was fighting a smile.

Ultimately, she smiled but rolled her eyes and faced the table.

A moment later, a waiter came and took our order. I guess my little technique worked because throughout dinner she was calm and laughing, acting like she normally does.

The restaurant was partially Japanese themed so she ordered rice mixed with steak and I had sushi. For dessert, she wanted vanilla ice cream with a brownie covered in fudge.

"Um Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we only told each other how we really feel yesterday but I've been wanting this for so long and I don't know how much longer I can wait. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed really hard and was trying to hide a smile. She giggled nervously before looking me in the eye.

"I'd love to"

When I kissed her, I could taste the chocolate.

After dinner, I just wanted to be alone with her.

"This way" I said leading her out a door.

"What about-"

"They'll be fine"

I grabbed her hand and we walked for a while.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just over here"

There was this small area with a couple benches overlooking a river. You could see a few boats moving through the water underneath the moonlight.

It was really quiet here.

We sat down on the bench. She sat so her legs hung over my lap and her head was on my shoulder with my arm around her.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah"

I felt tugging so I looked down. She was playing with my tie.

"How many times do I have to mention your hair?" I playfully groaned

She laughed. "At this rate, probably forever"

I brushed her hair away to look at her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you know why green has always been my favorite color?"

"No, why?"

"It's because of your eyes. As far as I can remember, whenever you looked at me, all I wanted to do was stare at them and I decided that green was going to be my favorite color"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds pretty corny but it's true"

She looked up at me, grinning.

Then before I could really process it, she was kissing me. She gave me one more quick kiss before pulling away completely.

**A/N - Excuse the translation if it's a little a messy. Google Translate?**

"No tienes idea de lo loco que me haces. Las cosas que me gustaría hacerte.

(You have no idea how crazy you make me. The things I would do to you.)

She giggled. "You do remember that I'm half mexican too, right? I mean my last name isn't Reyes for nothing"

"I know"

"Además, yo soy mayor que tú. Me gustaría saber más de ti. Cualquier cosa que usted podría pensar que hasta no sería un gran problema para mí.

(Besides, I'm older than you. I would know more than you. Anything you'd think up wouldn't be a big problem for me.)

"¿Estamos hablando de la misma cosa?"

(Are we talking about the same thing?

"Puede ser. Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo." she said

(Maybe. There's only one way to find out)

She got up and looked at back at me with a big smirk on her face.

"You coming or not?"


End file.
